Love and Hate: Fire and Ice
by silverwritinggoddess
Summary: Sequel to "Love and Hate: It's a Fine Line." This story delves into the lives of Jenna and Lee Bryant (my OC's that play as Darcy and Elizabeth) and what comes with married life. Scheming brother-in-laws and aunts, the occasional fights between spouses...children...you name it. The story also shows how these two get through these tribulations together. (SEXUAL CONTENT)
1. Chapter 1

Jenna's POV

Families always have their problems, no matter how perfect married life seems. Six months after our marriage, Lee and I got into our first fight and it was over the long hours that he worked at his company. I hardly ever saw him during the day and when he came home at night, he went straight to bed. We didn't get to spend any time together as husband and wife. Right now, he and I weren't talking to each other. I wanted to make things right with him, but I wasn't sure how without having him blow up in my face. His temper had gotten nasty since our marriage and I feared that maybe that getting married might not have been for the best for the both of us. I sighed.

_How depressing._

I didn't want to give up on us, though. I loved Lee in spite of his flaws and I had to make things work, but I still had no freaking clue where to start. What's a girl to do? Call her sister, of course. I didn't want to get Serena, nor Annie, involved with such a personal issue but Sarah, dear Sarah, was also a married woman and had her share of marital strife. She had her first fight with her husband not too long ago and it didn't take long for her to work her problems out. Oh, I'm not asking her to solve my problem for me. I just wanted suggestions on how to approach my hot-headed husband.

_"He's probably exhausted, Jen."_ My sister said. _"You should try to fin a way to help him relax."_

"I don't know if I can." I replied. "He lashes out at me. I know he doesn't mean to, but I'm scared to approach him."

_"Hmmm..."_

* * *

Lee's POV

I've been a major pain in the butt lately and poor Jenna was suffering because of it. Recently, I found out that someone was slowly buying my business stocks out, unraveling my company at a painful pace. Just knowing that someone could be destroying the company that my father built over time just made my blood boil. This was the reason why I was working so many long hours-sometimes staying all night-, which took me away from my wife and causing the emotional friction between us. Only six months of marriage and things were already on the rocks. I loved Jenna dearly. She was everything to me and to lose her only after six months of marriage would be a devastating blow to me. She made me into a different man when I first met her. It was just unfortunate that this potentially devastating discovery came in between us. So what's a guy to do? Consult with his little sister.

Apparently, Serena had been observing our marital strife from a distance because she had made some comments about how little Jenna and I spent together. It broke my heart that I hadn't been spending time with her and that my absence from her life was taking its toll. Serena told me that I needed to go to Jenna and simply be the man that she married and be there for her.

"You mean being the hard-ass jerk that I started out as?" I asked half-sarcastically, half-playfully.

Serena rolled her eyes but there was a smile on her face. She knew what I meant and I knew what she had meant.

* * *

Jenna's POV

_"Seduction."_

"Seduction?"

I could not believe that I was hearing this word out of my sweet sister's mouth, but there was certain logic in where she was going. Lee was a man who enjoyed femininity (on our parts, mind you) and enjoyed it to the fullest. I remember giving him a strip tease on our honeymoon and that went over extremely well, considering it drove him to hormonal insanity. The heat that burned through my veins had melted that cold exterior and set him afire, thus beginning our wedded bliss.

_"Absolutely, sister. I know you can make that man see some sense."_

I said goodbye to my sister and hung up the phone. A devious smile formed on my face as I got up from my perch. I had been sitting in the family library when I had my conversation with my sister and an idea took root. I looked up at the clock, which registered five minutes until six. Lee was a very scheduled man and he was about to emerge from his office any time now. He preferred a shower at this time of the day but I was thinking more of a bath. I hurried off to the bedroom to get the bath started and to slip into a cute, sexy silk robe that Jessie had given to me for a wedding present.

_To think, Jessie, that you're actually being helpful for a change._


	2. Chapter 2

Lee's POV

When I left the office, I admit that I wasn't expecting anything to happen tonight. Jenna was so put out with me that I wasn't expecting her to greet me tonight, much less in a robe that I had never seen her in before. I took off my shirt and was about to hit the sack because I was so tired, but I heard rushing water in the bathroom. I realized that I could hear her prepare a bath, so I decided to take a peek into the master bathroom and there she was in a barely-there pink robe, revealing that goddess-like body of hers. Her silver hair was up in a bun, exposing her slender neck. She set up some of my favorite wine and...snacks? Some of those snacks were pretty darn expensive but I wasn't about to question her. I was pretty sure where this elaborate set-up was going. I smirked.

_I see..._

Quite frankly, I had a similar idea. She would be treated like a queen, as she should have been. She was clearly expecting me at a later time because when she sat down and crossed her slender legs, she gasped when she saw me but recovered herself. She almost look disappointed that she didn't get to surprise me. She was so wrong because I was surprised by all of this. I was surprised that she had been thinking of me despite of all of the problems that had risen as of late between us. I loved Jenna more than I ever did now. I definitely needed to be there for her now more than ever.

"I'm very much surprised," I told her gently.

A shy smile and a blush crossed her face as she got up from her perch and slipped out of that silk robe. Tonight was going to be a really good night that I had in quite sometime. I really missed the intimacy that I had with her in the beginning of our marriage. I was glad for it. I didn't realize how much I missed being near her. I planned on making things up with her, starting now.

_Thanks, Serena._

* * *

Jenna's POV

I hadn't been expecting Lee to show up so quickly but it was clear that he welcomed this surprise. I was pleased nonetheless. My plan to seduce the man didn't go entirely as expected (what perfect plan does?) but it was still a success, especially when I slipped out of the robe Jessie had given me. I have to admit that even though we were married, I was still a bit shy undressing in front of Lee. I often felt his admiring gaze when I did so, which made me blush. I never had a man admire me in such a way before that it was rather exciting and terrifying at the same time. Lee was the first and, definitely, the last man who would ever see me in such a compromising position. His gray eyes took on a wicked glint as he looked me over and a slow, sexy smirk spread across his face.

_There's the man I know._

My heart began to pound against my chest as his large frame overtook me. I leaned into him, enjoying the feel of his bare chest against my bare skin. I hadn't expected to turn up shirtless simply for the fact he would always emerge from his office and, occasionally, skip a shower and hit the sack with his shirt on. This was a very nice change. I definitely enjoyed the feel of his hands running down the length of my body. I started to kiss those rock hard muscles on his chest and finished undressing him. He took my face into his hands and started kissing me as passionately when we started going together.

"Oh, Lee..." I sighed.

...

We soaked in the tub for quite awhile, enjoying what I had set up for Lee. I was glad that it worked because he was far more relaxed than he had been initially. He apologized for his behavior and promised that he would work on it and not allow work to take up his family time. He admitted to me that the reason for his behavior was that someone was messing around with his company. I was shocked at this revelation. It would definitely explain his behavior. My husband was a man of control when it came to his business and to find that he could lose control over his business made him rather edgy. I should really throw in a massage afterwards...or get him drunk, whichever came first, just to loosen him up again.

_Both ideas are very appealing._

I wouldn't do that to my Lee, though. I just knew that he needed me. We needed each other. I switched on the water jets in the tub. It would probably make the bubbles disappear but I didn't care. Right now, Lee was my priority and as his wife, I needed to ease his distress. So I just straddled him, putting my wine glass down, and started to plant kisses on him again. I felt a large hand travel down my back and stopping at the small of my back. I blushed and gave a bit of a jump when he decided to grab me down there.

"Free game, babe." He said.

I could feel his smirk as I kissed him, tasting the full-bodied wine on his lips. Yes, this was the damn sexy husband that I knew and loved. Tomorrow he would surprise me with his presence in bed and not in his office. He would surprise me with what he had up his sleeve for the next day.

_Thanks, Sarah._

A/N: Lee can be my husband anytime! :P Hope you enjoyed this and there will be more Jenna and Lee next time! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Jenna's POV

I woke up at my usual nine o'clock time and sighed contently. Last night had been so amazing that I didn't want it to end. Lee had been very attentive to me, even though it was supposed to have been the other way around. His muscles were still tense, though not as tense after we had gotten out of our soak in the tub, so I had decided that I would give him a massage. I slipped back into the pink robe Jessie had given me, for which I still had to thank her for, and met with my husband on our bed. It started out innocently enough but when I got to certain parts, shall we say, things took a really saucy turn and ended in a night of passion.

To my surprise, I was still tangled up with my husband's legs. I looked to my right and Lee was right there next to me. Typically, he left for work at a ridiculously early hour (I'm guessing that was due to the possible loss of his business) but here he was. My beautiful Adonis slept so peacefully. It reminded me of our first time in bed together and he still looked so damned good after all this time and despite the stress he was facing at work. I sighed as I took in the sight of his muscular form.

_I am the luckiest woman in the world._

I only cared for the man of this enormous house. His money and property were immaterial. I loved him and him alone. I planted a soft kiss on his lips and ran my fingers through his sweat-soaked black hair. I loved how it stuck to his face. Lee stirred from his sleep and he returned it. He pulled me in closer to him and I was lost in his arms and kisses. My breath caught when one of his hands slipped in between my legs and started to stroke me there. A blush rose to my face when he got closer to _that_ particular part of me. He suddenly hauled himself over me, which gave him a full view of me and vice versa.

_A very awesome view, indeed._ I thought.

Lee took his sweet time in memorizing my body, letting his fingers run over every curve of me. He was tormenting me and the smirk on his face said it all. How I wished that we had more days like this. My wish would be granted later on in the day.

"Lee..." I almost whined.

He chuckled before he finally took me.

* * *

Lee's POV

"What do you want to do, today?"

We were both still in bed after making love and the clock read ten o'clock in the morning. Jenna was snuggled into me, which was all that I wanted, but I wanted this to be her day. I was bent on making things right as rain and what better way to do that than letting her take the reigns for the day. I told her that I was taking the next two and a half weeks off so we could spend time together. Just seeing her face light up made my day. Making sure that she was happy with me was my top priority. I would be her slave just to make sure she got what she wanted. She was important and special to me.

_Damn, I'm whipped._

"Let's go out and enjoy the day." Jenna said. "I want to go to the park."

"As you wish."

Jenna chuckled.

...

It was a nice day indeed. Central Park was beautiful in the summer time, but my Jenna was much more beautiful. She just wore a plain, pink sundress and some high heels. A lot of people were astonished to see me out and about, considering that I had a reputation of keeping to myself. The media made a big story about how married life changed me, which was true, but the sensationalizing that journalists were known for drove me up the wall. Jenna actually had to keep me from filing a restraining order on an idiot who had knocked her over in their pursuit for an interview with her, though she managed to take him by surprise by tripping him and making him break his camera. Needless to say, I got the last laugh.

The media knew better than to hound us ever since that incident. I had also hired some personal bodyguards for when we did make such outings like this just so we wouldn't be taken off guard. They were trained to keep their distance but they were to take matters into their own hands if things got out of hand. Jenna wasn't pleased with the idea but she kept quiet about the subject. She knew that I was doing this for her protection. I guess the one thing that came out of that was that she often kept close to me. Not too long ago, as we were walking, a bunch of girls were checking me out and Jenna did NOT like that at all.

"My kitten has claws." I teased.

She blushed. She was jealous and she knew it.

"I'm not jealous." She denied quickly.

"Denial."

"I'm not denying anything."

"Denial."

"I don't like it when other women look at my husband." She admitted in a huff.

"Was that so hard?" I asked in a teasing voice.

We laughed. It felt pretty good to laugh, too. It was something I hadn't done since the whole incident at work. I've yet to find out who the bastard was, but that was why I had a tech team on the job. Hell, I should've had them on the job in the first place and avoided the fight with my wife in the first place. Damn. That's how life rolled, I guess. Life will throw some punches at us but we had to be prepared to counter them or dodge them. I can tell you now that we were going to be countering and dodging them.


	4. Chapter 4

Jenna's POV

Hubby and I had another round together in the bedroom after being treated to a massage, some more wine and strawberries dipped in chocolate. He was treating me like a queen. He told me that had been his goal after our fight, for which he was still apologizing for and I have since forgiven, and that he wanted me to be the center of attention. I smiled as I admitted that I wanted to focus on him and that _he_ would be the center of attention.

"For which I was thankful for," Lee replied. "But it's your turn now."

I sighed happily as I snuggled into his bare chest. I was about to fall asleep when we got a phone call and it was the last person on the planet that we hadn't expected to call after the debacle prior to our marriage...Kat Burg, the ice burg. Lee picked it up reluctantly and spoke to her for a little while. Judging by his insulted expressions, that woman was trying to get her nephew to divorce me. She clearly hasn't learned her lesson. Lee told me that once she got an idea into her head, it was not easy to get her to drop it.

_Obviously._ I thought.

Lee allowed a heavy sigh to escape his lips. Why did I get the feeling that was a sigh of resignation? I got behind him and wrapped my arms around him, my chest pressing against his back. He patted my arm to acknowledge me, which I returned with a kiss. If it wasn't one thing, then it was another. My Lee was still dealing with the potential loss of his company, but he was dealing with it so much better now that he had his time with me. Now, he had to deal with his exceptionally overbearing (if not abusive) aunt and I could tell that he didn't want to deal with it.

_Not a problem. I'll take the old bag on._

I would do it, too. She wasn't going to take my husband away from me...not without a damn fight, anyway. However, I had Annie and Serena to consider. I would handle that as well. I thought about sending them to my parents for a little family time. At least my mother wasn't abusive. She was flighty and silly, yes, but I would much rather have those girls be with them and not have to deal with that wretched Kat Burg.

"The pains of married life." I whispered to Lee.

He looked back at me and nodded in agreement. When he hung up the phone and told me of his aunt's impending visit, I told him of my plans to send the girls away to my parents. He thought that was a good idea. He sheepishly admitted to the fact that he forgot about them. I giggled. He looked so cute when he blushed.

"That's the first time since I've met you I've ever seen you blush."

"Men don't blush."

* * *

Lee's POV

"We get red in the face." I finished.

Seriously, though, I had gotten so caught up with my conversation with my aunt that I completely forgotten about my sister and aunt. I didn't want to subject them to Kat's potentially abusive behavior so I was glad that Jenna had them in mind. I sighed heavily, which prompted my lovely wife to kiss me and massage me. She was such a comfort to me. I intended to make the most of my time with her while I was on leave from work.

After we discussed the situation, we decided to tell Serena and Annie about what was going on. They were part of our family and that they had a right to know what was going on. After stealing a few more kisses and copping a few feels, we were dressed quickly because that woman had a tendency to show up at the worst of times and we hurried on over towards the girls. Serena had her boyfriend over, to my displeasure, but Annie was with them as well. I asked the young man to leave for a couple of minutes, sending him a hard look, and he did with a nervous twitch in his eye. Jenna gave me a reproving look but I just shrugged. Serena was my baby sister and I had a responsibility to look after her.

"We needed to tell you that your Aunt-your mother-is coming over sometime this week." I started.

"Maybe today, if I know the woman." Jenna added. "We needed you to know what was going on and give you time to leave the house if wanted to."

Annie was all for leaving the house. Serena looked like she wanted to stay with us but she knew that her cousin was terrified of her mother, so she decided that she would go to her in-laws' house with Annie. I was glad that was settled. The two girls decided to call my father-in-law up and he was willing to pick them up for the day. I advised that they take some overnight clothes with them just in case my aunt decided to be a pain and stay at the house.

"Okay, big brother."

"So that's done." Jenna said. "Now we wait."

Unfortunately, we didn't have to wait long. Family can be a real bitch.


	5. Chapter 5

Lee's POV

I'm so pissed off at my aunt. If she wasn't family I would have a whole different choice of words for her. I don't care if she cut me out of her life and vice versa, you just don't go verbally attacking people I loved. She bashed Annie-her own flesh and blood-, she bashed Serena and she bashed my Jenna. I think I would have preferred if she had physically assaulted my wife. With a physical beating, the wounds will heal with time and things would be forgotten-maybe not easily, I will admit-but with words, you don't forget that kind of stuff. Words are burned into our minds and, eventually, scarred. Verbal bashings are that...scarring and painful. I'm used to being insulted by my enemies but to be insulted and verbally abused by someone who had claimed that they loved you injures the soul. Even though I hadn't been on equal ground with the woman, she was still my family. Family is sacred to me and, unfortunately, my aunt knew that and attacked them. I thank god that Jenna finally told her to shut up; otherwise, I might have done something that I would have regretted later on.

"Lee, sweetheart," Jenna called. "Are you okay?"

I sighed. I was still sitting in my office. I had come here to cool off and to be alone and that was...according to the clock...two freaking hours ago. I was glad that Serena and Annie weren't here to hear that crap that flew out of Kat's mouth. Jenna had actually threatened to call the police on her and threatened to get a restraining order if she didn't leave. I knew that she wasn't sorry for what she said to my aunt. She had better tolerance for familial stress like this. Jenna poked her head through my office door. I told her to come right in, which she did. She immediately came to me and we held each other for quite awhile.

"I already called my dad and he said that he was willing to keep the girls for the weekend while you cooled off." Jenna said.

I felt her hands running through my sweat-soaked hair. I didn't realize that I had been sweating until I felt beads of the stuff run down my face. This often happened when I was thoroughly pissed. A soft towel was pressed against my face.

* * *

Jenna's POV

Poor Lee. First the potential loss of his company and, now, he had to deal with a verbally abusive aunt. She was a woman that loved to be in control and who was used to getting her own way. Apparently this was what happened when she didn't get her way. I wondered if Lee had been abused by her in the past. I pulled him to my chest and just held him there. I could feel his vulnerability. No wonder he had portrayed himself as a harsh and cold man. He didn't want anyone to see the hurt little boy that he really was on the inside. He had lost his parents as a young adult (in his late teens, early twenties perhaps) and, now, his aunt. The only family that he had, really (if you don't count me), was his cousin and sister. Ryan, of course, was his only friend, too and I venture a guess that he knew what Lee had gone through as well.

"We'll get through this together, Lee." I said. "I promise you that."

I kissed his head and stroked his hair. He was a baby, my baby. I had the need to protect him. The concept was rather appealing to me, considering you would think that the man would be protecting me from life's harms. That wasn't the case here and I was fine with that. I now saw that he needed me more than ever and not only as a wife but as a friend as well...someone he who could confide in. Lee sighed before he kissed me where the swell of my breasts began. It was a very pleasant feeling and I loved it. He made me feel like a desirable woman that way. His kisses went up towards my neck and my chin. I wasn't very tall but he pulled me down onto his lap and we just kissed until we couldn't breathe anymore. Our kisses were passionate and needy.

"God, Jenna..." He breathed hard. "I need you."

He had no idea how much I longed to hear those words. I kissed him much harder, letting my tongue do all the work. I tasted him fully and he tasted like red wine...something I enjoyed as well. Soon enough, our bodies were entangled with one another and we stayed like that until we were ready to move...which wasn't for a good couple of hours. I just wanted my husband to feel wanted and loved.

"How long has she treated you this way?" I asked.

"Since my parents have died." He replied.

I wrapped my legs around him in an attempt to get him closer to me. I could sense whatever loneliness that he had been feeling was slowly subsiding. Years of abuse had deepened the mental scars that he had been left with. I wasn't sure if I could be much help but I had to try and heal him somehow.

_Trials and tribulations of marriage._


	6. Chapter 6

Jenna's POV

It was a good thing that Lee had two weeks off from work; otherwise, I think he would have snapped and gone absolutely bonkers. His temper mellowed out after the confrontation that he had with his aunt but I think it was from the depression that he had been feeling. Thankfully, he and I spent time alone together with the girls out of the house and I think that helped a lot. I made sure that he was loved and got plenty of attention from me. I was hoping that the latest news that I had would bring him out of his funk, but I wasn't too sure if I should tell him now. I had to consult with my beloved sister for advice. I didn't think she would pick up on the first ring since she and her husband had just returned from a long business trip.

_"You're pregnant?"_ She said with surprise.

"Yes I am." I said, giddy. "However, I'm not sure how Lee will take it."

I told her of the incident that we had with Kat Burg as of late. Sarah agreed that I should wait a bit longer before spilling the beans to my husband. To tell him now would upset his delicate state of mind and that wasn't what I wanted. My Lee was very important and his health was just as important. I couldn't tell him that I was pregnant, not now. He had too much on his plate and I didn't want to add anymore stress. I already told the girls that I was expecting but I told them not to tell my husband because of the stress that he was going through. I made them aware of the confrontation that we had with Kat and they were rather disgusted, though Annie wasn't surprised by her mother's behavior. I suppose that living with a woman like that would make one used to her childish behavior. One would think that Lee would have been able to deal with it but my husband was far different. I think losing his parents had made him vulnerable to his aunt and to her verbal abuse.

_"I see. The poor man."_ Sarah sympathized. _"Yes, I would wait until his stress has been alleviated some more. The idea of being a father would overwhelm him."_

"You're the best, Sarah." I said. "Give my love to Ryan."

_"I will."_

We said our goodbyes and hung up. My sister was right. Lee wouldn't be able to handle the idea of becoming a father right at this moment. I would have to tell him sooner or later before I began to show, but now wasn't the time. Right now, I just needed to be the wife that he needed. So, tonight, I would talk to our servants about dinner and what he enjoyed. He pampered me, but now I needed to pamper him. It was a two-way street, after all.

* * *

Lee's POV

"So, it was that bastard the entire time."

I was sitting in my office at work when I got the call from my tech team. They had managed to track down the IP Address of the attacking computer and just where do you think it came from? Yep. Austin Willis' company and I'm willing to bet everything I have that it was the man himself. I don't know if Tobias was involved but it didn't mean that he didn't know what was going on. For all I knew, he could have ordered his son to do it. The man has changed since he started working on Wall Street. The love of money had gone to his head and he passed this unfortunate trait onto his son.

_The sins of the father..._

I sighed and leaned back into my leather chair. My tech team was repairing all of the damages that they had recently discovered in our PCs but I had to figure out how to get those lost stocks back. Just because I discovered the source of my problems didn't mean that they were going to be resolved easily. Damn. Father had told me to expect this kind of sabotage because we were the most powerful company in New York and we were going to be a major target for hackers.

"Lee, you need to go home to your wife."

I looked up and saw that it was my VP speaking to me. He had a stern look on his face but that was only because he was trying to hide his concern. He always used that stern look to hide whatever it was that he was feeling. Even though he was older than I was, we knew each other pretty well. Jonathan Stone had been apprenticed by my father as well and taught him about the business world along with me, so we knew each other's habits. He was kind of like my friend, Ryan, who cared about everybody else instead of himself. That's why I trusted my VP with some of my secrets...which included the verbal abuse that I took from my Aunt as a kid.

"Not until this is resolved." I said.

"Your wife could be tending to your dinner for all you know, expecting you to arrive on time tonight."

Sometimes, I hated it when my VP was so perceptive and he freaking knew it...but he was right. I had promised to spend two weeks with my wife, but here I was at the office. I had taken the one phone call that said that the source of the problem had been discovered and then I rushed to work. I guess I better get onto my knee and beg Jenna's forgiveness. She probably still thought I was at home in my home office. The VP cocked a brown eye brow at me.

"Gotta go."

"She doesn't know you're here?" Jonathan asked incredulously.

"Gotta go."

I practically ran out of the office.

...

"I'm going to get my ass kicked."

I arrived home through my sister's garden. I was thankful that Serena was not there at the time. From what I understood, she was out shopping with Annie. I was pleased that they were spending time together (and not with her boyfriend) as family. I hurried through the halls of my mansion quickly. So far so good. There was no sign of Jenna. I knew she would be disappointed if she found out that I had been out of the house tending to the company on my vacation time. I made it to my bedroom and, again, no sign of the wife. I was relieved. I changed into more comfortable clothing and decided to go find her. I didn't think I would find her in the kitchen, but after thinking about what the VP had said to me earlier today, I decided that was where I would go look...and there she was.

"Oh, Lee!" She said in surprise.

"Smells good in here." I said casually.

"One of your favorite meals is cooking." She said. "I thought you would be in your home office."

"I decided to go on a private outing."

She simply grinned at me. There was a ring a truth to what I said and she didn't ask questions very often, for which I was glad. I think she was still worried about me. I just gave her a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Jenna's POV

I did not feel very well at all today. I couldn't find the energy to move out of bed this morning. Lee was concerned about me and wanted to call a doctor. I told him not to bother since it was probably just the flu. That was so not true. I knew that it was morning sickness from my pregnancy but I hadn't brought that particular subject up to my husband yet. I was already worrying him, which set me to debating whether I should tell him about my condition. His stress levels seemed to have gone down, plus I was getting close to eight weeks. I think once I managed to get out of bed, I would tell him. Unfortunately, it would be only hours later that I would manage to complete such a task.

"Just stay in bed." My husband insisted.

"I'll be alright."

...

"Jenna are you sure you don't want to go to the doctor?" Lee asked me.

"I'm fine." I insisted.

"No, you're not."

We were sitting in the library this evening together and I was feeling a little bit better so I decided to much on some chocolate...a whole container of the stuff, I might add. I knew that I should be eating healthy but what was a little chocolate? Lee actually noticed this and became rather suspicious of me. Well, now was as good a time to tell him what was going on with me. Poor Lee, I didn't want to make him worry anymore than he had been. I got up from my perch and sat on his lap. I didn't want to stress him out, considering I worked hard to get his stress levels down. Why make him more worried? I was his wife, damn it! I needed to put him at ease.

"Well," I started. "I went to the doctor three weeks ago..."

"Three weeks ago? Why didn't you tell me?" Lee asked incredulously.

"You were already were under pressure Lee, plus we were fighting."

"Oh, sorry. Continue."

"The doctor said..."

"We're back!"

Serena always had uncanny timing. I'm not calling it bad, just uncanny. I loved her for it, though, but this wasn't the case this time. She came in with Annie, hauling in what I suspected was baby stuff. Thankfully, Lee wasn't interested in shopping so he could careless what was in the bag. Besides, he was too interested in what I had to say. Serena then had to ask me if I had told him. I pointed into her brother's direction and the look on his face answered her question. She quickly apologized and turned to Annie, who was snickering at her cousin's expense. She wasn't going to bail her out. I swear, those two acted more like sisters everyday.

"Tell me what?" Lee asked. "Now I'm curious. Spill it."

"Come on, Annie." Serena said to her cousin.

The two girls left us.

"I'm pregnant, Lee."

* * *

Lee's POV

Did she just say that she was pregnant? I wasn't sure how I felt at the moment. I could now see why she held back on telling me. There had been so much crap going on that I was sure that she was afraid of telling me, thinking that I would snap under the pressure. Frankly, I probably would have if she had told me at the beginning of all of the ruckus with the business and my aunt. So I'm glad she held back the way she did, though I wished she hadn't been so afraid of me. I'll just have to work on my temper a bit more because it had been really bad. I felt Jenna tense up because I hadn't said a word to her so I simply kissed her. Ready or not because that baby was going to come.

"I hope you're not disappointed, Lee." Jenna said.

"No. I'm not."

And I really wasn't. I mean, the timing could have been a little bit better but you just can't help those damn hormones I guess. I held Jenna closely and tried to relax her. It would definitely explain her eating binges and, dare I say it, her psychotic episodes and, definitely, her illness. I had to wonder if this played a part in the recent confrontation that we had with my aunt. I wasn't about to ask her about it unless I wanted to get my ass kicked by my wife. Nope. I wasn't going to tempt fate. I was going to be the man that she needed me to be, so there. I wasn't going to disappoint her again and especially during this delicate time. I certainly hoped that the next nine months would fly...and they would. I wouldn't know that her pregnancy would provide a welcomed distraction down the road.


	8. Chapter 8

Lee's POV

I feel so guilty. I should have been more enthused about Jenna's pregnancy, but with everything hitting the fan, I can hardly find the energy to work up my happiness. I'm just so exhausted and fed up with everything. Life has been a bitch, but I had to keep moving on. I sighed and thought of my mother. I knew that she would want me to look at the positive things in life and, to be truthful, I know that I've got a lot to be thankful for. I was thankful to have a best friend since childhood who has stuck by me for years; I was thankful to have a wonderful sister and cousin, and, of course, a beautiful wife who was carrying my child. Life was pretty good.

_I should be more grateful for what I have._

Jenna, Annie and Serena have been really supportive of me. They were my family now and I had responsibility to them. I had to be a good brother, husband and cousin to all of them. I needed to find that inner strength and not let the horrors of the world get me down. The girls had treated me to a good dinner at "The Standard Grill." That was a good memory. That was where Jenna and I got to know each other. I think the best part of our relationship, though, was when I started to go after her and that she welcomed me into her arms and, eventually, her bed. Just being embraced by her made me feel loved and wanted. She was feisty, yes, but she never had an unkind word for members of her family.

_Except Aunt Kat._ I thought with amusement.

I got up from my leather chair and left my home office. I still had another couple of days before I went back to work that I could spend time with my Jenna. Serena and Annie had left the house to enjoy the beautiful weather and I decided to follow their example. I was hoping that Jenna would be up to go outside and walk with me. Even if she wasn't up to it, I would stay by her and treat her like queen. That was the whole point of my staying home for the two weeks I took off, after all. So I decided to go seek her out.

* * *

Jenna's POV

I didn't feel like going anywhere, today. It wasn't because I wasn't feeling well. Quite the contrary, actually. I was feeling pretty damn good today. I was feeling quite...frisky. I needed to let all this pent up energy go and that was why I was out looking for Lee. These damn pregnancy hormones were driving me up the wall! I was so impatient that I nearly ripped my own dress off before I could find my husband. I was about ready to scream for him. I bet that would have definitely had him running to me, but I managed to restrain myself. My restraint, fortunately, had paid off because my husband appeared shortly after rounding a corner in our home. He was quite surprised when I jumped him. I'm not joshing you. I actually jumped onto my husband and wrapped my legs around him. He hadn't been expecting it, either, but he I knew he wasn't disappointed. He gave me the warmest, not to mention the sexiest, smiles that he gave me in a long time. I was glad. He had been so depressed and overwhelmed with life and business life. Thankfully, I had a plan to take his mind off of all of that.

"You're happy." I said with a grin.

"Well, it's not very often that my wife jumps on me." Lee replied with a smirk.

How I missed that smirk of his. Something definitely had changed in him and it was clearly for the better...then again, I did jump on him and that definitely livened up his dampened mood. Maybe pregnancy hormones had their advantages after all. The very idea just made me grin like the Cheshire Cat.

_I should jump on him more often._

"I did have plans of taking you outside but it looks like you have plans of your own."

"Indeed I do." I replied.

"Are you sure, though?" He asked. "Will the baby be alright?"

I gave him the steamiest kiss that I could, which he returned, silently reassuring him that our baby would be okay. The cold depression that he was suffering from was being burned away and a flame was slowly building up. The ice in him was beginning to melt and I planned on burning the rest of it away.


	9. Chapter 9

Jenna's POV

"That's water retention, dear."

Lee just sighed and simply held me close, his hands sitting on my slowly swelling stomach. I hated to disappoint him with that but that was what my 'bump' was. I was disappointed about that, too, but that was just a signal that my body was changing with this little one growing inside me. It would be another couple of months before I would start showing. His disappointment was short-lived, thankfully. I think he finally accepted that we were having a child considering the chaotic times that we were dealing with. I was glad, though. He was finally working himself out of his depression, even though he did need a push in the right direction.

I already told my family about the newest addition to our family, who would be due around November. My mother was rather giddy about it and made plans to go shopping with the girls. I sighed. You just couldn't keep my mother from being mother. Lee pressed his lips to my bare shoulder and nuzzled my neck. Yes, my husband was definitely getting back to his old self again and I couldn't be more grateful for it. Serena and Annie noticed this change, too, because he was picking on the two of them again like an older brother/cousin would with his siblings. He was also aggressively going after the media, who had started speculating about his business issues. He had his PR team on the job as well. He wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"I'm so glad you're you, again." I said.

Lee turned his gray eyes onto me again, his lips never leaving my skin, and I could feel that famous smirk forming. This was the man that I knew and loved. There was that fire in his eyes again. The wall of ice that he had built around himself that I saw the first time we met was melting. I winked flirtatiously at him when he credited me for that. I was happy that things were alright again. Sure, we would have our ups and downs in life, like we were still having now but we would be in it together. I rolled onto my side, keeping the bed sheets to my body and gave him a light kiss on his lips.

* * *

Lee's POV

I couldn't imagine a life without my Jenna and things couldn't be any better. I had a family that I loved and had a little one coming to join us. Things couldn't get any better than this. Now that I know that Austin and, quite possibly, his father, were the ones responsible for taking my stocks, I was already in the process of putting a plan together. I knew that they weren't going to let me buy them back, so a little blackmail happens to be in order. Apparently, Austin has forgotten that I already have dug up some dirt on him and it's still in my arsenal. I decided to have my PR team look into Tobias' background and see if they could find anything on him. If there was something that the Willis family hated, it was bad publicity. I sighed contently.

"You're happy, Lee." Jenna said.

"I guess I am."

I really was. Things were finally looking up, now. Gosh, a baby. I was going to have a kid of my own. I never thought I would ever be a father, but my mother told me, before she died, that I shouldn't count things like that out. As always, my beautiful mother was right and her advice was always sound. I looked at Jenna, who was snuggled up and resting on my shoulder, and I thought she would be an amazing mother. I mean, she treated the girls like a mother and a sister. Serena and Annie loved her as such.

"What are you thinking about, Lee?"

"Just how good a mother you'll be."

A shy chuckle escaped her lips and I was about to ravish her again when my cell phone rang. I rolled my eyes at the bad timing but I picked it up, thinking it was Ryan or somebody that just wanted to talk. Well, it was somebody...somebody important. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was someone from my PR team. I told them to call me if they found something on Tobias Willis and this was what I had been waiting for. This was going to be good.

A/N: Wonder what kind of information that Lee is going to get about Tobias. This ought to be good, indeed. Hope you guys are enjoying this! Reviews are always welcomed.


	10. Chapter 10

Jenna's POV

Well, Lee finally went back to work and I was feeling kind of lonely without him, so I decided that I would take the girls out to my parents' house. My mother adored Serena and Annie, just as much as my father and sisters did. It did a whole lot of good for them to get out of the house, especially for Ann. Her health had been improving vastly. She was getting better meals and getting out into the sun for some fresh air and just being sociable made her stronger. She was much prettier now that there was color coming back to her skin. Before, her skin was a pasty, almost white color and it just made her look ill. I bet she felt ill, too, considering the dark and abusive environment that she and her cousin, Lee, had been subjected to.

"So, Jenna," Lydia started. "How far along are you?"

I had to think about that one for a minute before I said that I was ten, almost eleven weeks along. The first trimester was almost up, my mother noted. I could not be more grateful for my mother's support, despite her flightiness, since she had given birth to five girls. She told me what to expect, what kind of symptoms that I would be experiencing throughout the next trimester, and, of course, cravings...hunger and hormonal ones. I had to admit that I blushed when she brought up the hormonal cravings. I remembered the one time, recently, that I had jumped on my husband because of those hormones and the sex followed afterwards. Unfortunately, Lydia caught on to my embarrassment and started to tease me a little bit before sighing and saying:

"I wish I had a gorgeous husband like yours."

"Lydia," I gently admonished. "You're very pretty. You shouldn't have to worry about attracting men."

"The right kind of man, I might add." Marian, my other sister, added.

"Yes, thank you, Marian."

"Besides, which, Lydia," Mother added. "He's your brother-in-law."

"A girl can dream, can't she?" Lydia asked.

Father was out on business and wouldn't be back until late, so it was just us women for the day and we all had a good time enjoying conversation and stuffing our faces with junk food. We hadn't had this type of interaction in years, so it was a perfect day well spent with the ladies of the family. I hoped that we had more days like this.

* * *

Lee's POV

"What's the deal with Tobias?"

I was sitting in the meeting room with my PR team. I detested that I had to leave Jenna for work, but I needed to get everything straightened out so I could run my company in top shape. I wasn't going to let my father's legacy go down the drain because of Tobias and his bastard son, Austin, wanting to sabotage me. Hell, I wasn't about to let them take me down. I wouldn't let myself get taken off guard again. My moment of weakness was past me, thanks to my wife and family. It was time to get down to business and dig up some dirt on Tobias. I smirked. My VP, who decided to attend this meeting with me, cocked another brown but said nothing. There was a hint of a smirk on his face. He was looking forward to this as much as I was even though he didn't admit it out loud.

"Well," The head of the PR team said. "I found reports that claims that Tobias took part in illegal gambling..."

"Go on." I said.

"What I found interesting, sir, was that he funded some mafia and yakuza gangs that were based here in the city."

Now that WAS interesting. It looked like Tobias was getting in pretty deep with the criminal underworld. For what purpose, that was unknown and it would probably remain that way. This was information that I could definitely use to my advantage. If Tobias valued his life, which I knew he did (the coward), he would give me my stocks back. Too bad that we didn't know what gangs were involved; otherwise, I would have sent this information forward to the police. For now, what I had found out would be just enough.

"Well, this is definitely what I want. Well done, Jake."

"Thank you, sir. Shall I continue the investigation on Tobias?" Jake asked.

"Please, do. The more information that we have on the man, the better off we will be."

The one thing that worried me was the actual stock that the two men took. Did they sell them to another company or did they squander them? I don't like any of those possibilities, but what concerned me more was if they actually sold those stocks to the mafia/yakuza gangs here. If they did, then I would definitely NOT be seeing that money ever again...and that would piss me off. I had billions of dollars in stock and if they disappeared then I'm probably the one who would be heading to prison for committing murder.

_Hopefully it won't come down to that._ I thought.

I dismissed the entire meeting. I remained where I was and Jonathan was on his way out of the room before he told me:

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Trust me." I told the VP. "If Tobias values his life, those stocks will be back with us."

Jonathan nodded and left.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: LEMON ALERT! Enjoy!

Lee's POV

I decided to head home for the day. My PR team was already hard at work and I was happy to pay them overtime for their hard work. They had found some pretty revealing information about Tobias. I didn't think he was the type of man to work hand in hand with the mafia/yakuza gangs that hid in the underworld of New York, but he proved me wrong big time. Thankfully, though, he was the type of man who feared for his life. I'm almost positive that he had his life threatened if he didn't work with the mafia. There were a lot of reasons that would remain unknown concerning Tobias Willis, but that was probably a good thing. Hell, it WAS a good thing because now I could hold this over the old man's head. I already had the dirt dug up about his son, though he probably already knew about it. He might have been the one to by the media's silence about his son's behavior and not Austin. It was a possibility.

_Damn. This is quite a tangled up mess, but I got my answers and that is all that I want._

I was feeling good about this whole thing. Once this mess was all cleared up and out of the way, I would only have to deal with that old bag that called herself my aunt. She had dealt a lot of verbal abuse to not only me but to my cousin. She doted on Serena and if she had a son, she probably would have him marry my sister...not that it would have been an easy thing to do, mind you. Serena was precious to me and if somebody dared laid a finger on my little sister, I would screw the poor soul over so badly that they would be scarred for life. I am dead serious when it comes to that. Nobody messes with the Bryant family and gets away unscathed.

_That includes the Willis family. You bastards messed with the wrong man._

I climbed into the limo that waited for me outside of the office building and let it take me home. I would finally get the chance to relax and spend time with the girls. Plus, I had a pregnant wife to tend to and make serious love to.

* * *

Jenna's POV

I had the strangest feeling run down my back. It was a warm, pleasant sensation that ran down the length of my spine. It was quite the opposite feeling of the chills. After thinking about it, I blushed. I only got this feeling when my Lee had his...intentions towards me. I giggled because it was more than likely that he had sex on his mind. Yes, I definitely had my husband back and I was looking forward to seeing him when he got home. I longed to feel his strong body against me and the warmth of his skin against mine. Damn, damn, damn. When was he going to get home?! I just wanted to jump on the man and wrap my legs about me...then I sighed with exasperation.

"These damn hormones are driving me crazy!" I growled. "Where the hell are you, Lee?"

I needed to cool off so I went in search of some water, which provided temporary relief. I decided that I would take a cool shower instead. I headed towards the bathroom and slid out of the sundress that I was wearing. As I walked passed a full-length mirror, I stopped and looked at myself. I was kind of disappointed that all I was showing was water retention at the moment, but as I thought about the little one growing in me, the disappointment disappeared as quickly as it came. I had new life inside me and Lee and I was responsible for the tiny being. I smiled. That water retention would be a baby soon enough. I entered the bathroom and turned the cold water spigot on to where I could tolerate the water temperature. Soon, I was immersed with a relieving shower of cool water running down my bare skin. I closed my eyes and sighed, staying like that for awhile. I fell into a meditative state for about half an hour and when I came out of it, I found my husband in the shower with me and his muscular arms wrapped about me. How I loved it when I felt those rock hard muscles about me.

_Thank god._ I thought.

"Miss me?" Lee asked with a wicked smirk.

Suddenly, the cold water became lukewarm but I wasn't about to complain. That smirk made my heart melt and all I cared about was that relief to my sexual frustration was finally here. I pretty much bossed my husband just to take me there and then. He was surprised but not displeased. He was all too happy to not do what I said, so that indicated that he was feeling a bit frustrated as well. I was all over him...literally. I lifted myself up by his shoulders, wrapped my legs about him tightly and started kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He was mine and I was his. I gasped when my back touched the cold marble tile of the shower wall and my breath caught when I felt Lee slip inside me and take me. This was so perfect. I was amazed at how well we fit together despite the height difference between us.

"Deeper, Lee."

I moaned when I felt him enter me deeper. At that moment, nothing in the world existed except for me and my husband.


	12. Chapter 12

Jenna's POV

I was so pleased that Lee was back to the man that I knew and loved. Our married life was sexy and hot all over again and that was something I had missed and so did Lee. From what I saw in his face, he had taken control of his company again (pretty much, anyway). He didn't tell me what he had done, but whatever it was, it brought him a lot of satisfaction. He only told me that the problem was pretty much resolved and that was it. I was curious but I didn't push the subject further. I knew when the subject should be dropped and that was one of those instances. My first trimester was finally up and so was the morning sickness. That made me happy, too. I was sick of being sick. Mother told me to expect some back pain, which I was already experiencing. She bought me a heating pad and told me to get Lee to do some back rubs for me once in a while, which I was planning on doing.

"Thanks, mom."

Now, I was enjoying the lovely heat on my back as I thought about my progressing pregnancy. In another month or so, I would be feeling my growing baby move. Mother also said that around week eighteen (I was only at week 14, according to pregnancy models) I should get a gender ultrasound. I thought about it, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know for sure. Then again, my curiosity always got the best of me and, considering Lee had been stressed enough, I think he would want to know as well. He was a man who didn't appreciate surprises very much (except when it involves me, of course) so I wasn't about to go there. I just wanted to keep him in mind, even though his state of mind was far from where it had been in the past few months.

Kat Burg hasn't even attempted to contact us, which was what we wanted. We didn't want her interference whatsoever. Lee had prepared a restraining order just in case she decided to harass us again, but thankfully she hadn't. It was because of her absence that put my husband in a much better mood...that, and that his company would be back in top shape. The fire in his eyes was burning brightly...and I have to admit, that fire was what got things going on between us at night.

_That's my Lee. _

* * *

Lee's POV

My PR team hadn't found anything else on Tobias but I was fine with that. I had more than enough to blackmail the old man with the information that I got on him. Threatening to report him to the police about his criminal activities would definitely hit him hard and threatening to report him to the SEC would hit him even harder since they would freeze his assets and stocks. Of course, I think he would prefer the confines of prison and billion-dollar fines over being knocked off by the mafia. This was the reason why I didn't mention this to my wife. The mafia was involved with Tobias' business and she would be extremely worried about me if she knew. I knew that I was taking a big risk with my life as it was because if the mafia found out that I was the one who blew the whistle, they could easily come after me...though the old man would more than likely get executed along with me.

_If I go down, I intend on taking Tobias with me._

And his bastard son, too.

...

"So, you and Austin are willing to meet with me?"

I was on the phone with the old bag himself and I could hear Austin shuffling nervously in the background. I 'reminded' him of his many infractions that he had on him, including that hit and run (which is a felony, I might add, in the state of New Jersey) that he had hanging over him. Tobias sighed in exasperation. He knew that he didn't have any other choice when I confronted him with all the facts (especially when it came to the mafia). He said that he was willing to meet with me in an undisclosed location about getting the stocks back.

"I'm willing to meet at your 'undisclosed' location, under the condition that it's just the three of us and unarmed." I said.

_"That's a deal, Bryant."_

_"Dad..."_ I heard Austin whine.

_"Shut up. I'll see you in a couple of days, Bryant."_

I heard the buzz of the dial tone. This was definitely going to be a dangerous undertaking, but my father always told me to stick to my guns and to fight. Also, his last wish was for me to defend our company and to fight for it should it be threatened. Well, father, I'm carrying out your last wish...even if it costs me my life. I looked at the manila folder that sat at my desk. In it, there was a notarized will and the terms of said will if I should pass on unexpectedly. Jenna, the girls, and my unborn child would be well taken care of should I die.

_Ready or not, here I come._


	13. Chapter 13

Lee's POV

There was no way in hell that I was going to tell my Jenna about what I was going to be doing in the next several days. I didn't want to do anything that would upset her and put unnecessary stress on her and the baby. I sighed. I really hoped to see the day that Jenna would give us our first child together so I could hold that tiny being in my arms. However, there was business to be done and I had everything that was necessary in place so if something did happen to me, my family would be well-off and taken care of. I loved them all and I'd be damned if I didn't leave them anything. I kept a cool face on when I arrived home. I could not let my wife and the rest of the family know what was going on. NOT EVER.

I decided to through the garden at the back of the house to do some thinking. As it turned out, Jenna was tending to the garden. She was humming a soft tune to herself. I noticed that she did that a lot as of late. It didn't bother me, mind you. I just noticed that she hummed a lot and I kind of wondered about it. I quietly sneaked behind her and embraced her. I didn't dare spin her around, like I typically did, for fear that she would get sick. She squealed and giggled in delight and I just loved it when she laughed. The sound of her laughter just made my heart pound painfully against my chest, knowing that there was a good chance that this would be the last time I would hear it.

"Hi, Lee." She greeted.

I felt her soft lips touch mine and I decided that I would just give her the best kiss that I could give her. I was really tempted just to take her and ravish her out in the garden, if not in the guest house that I kept in the area. The very idea made me grin. The urge to just have her there spread out in the grass, her silver hair splayed everywhere and her naked body out underneath the warm sun in the privacy of the rose garden was growing. Ah, to hell with it. Serena will know (unfortunately) when I tell her that I needed to be alone with my wife. One time when Jenna and I were alone, the door to our bedroom was partially open and we didn't think that anyone would be on our side of the house. That wasn't the case, however. Serena was on the way to the library, which was on that side of the house, when she passed by. I thought that my sister would be scarred from what she had heard but when I confronted her, that stinker had a smirk on her face. I had never been so humiliated. Thankfully, my sister was very forgiving.

* * *

Jenna's POV

"Lee?"

He had gone so silent that I started to become concerned for him but my worry was short lived when he started to undress me. I blushed. The garden was private enough for the both of us to have sex but the very idea was rather...risky. I didn't get time to ponder my misgivings because my husband decided to give me the steamiest of kisses...like there was no tomorrow (cliche, I know, but that's how I am able to describe it). I don't know why but I had a dark feeling come over me...like something major was going to happen. A chill ran down my spine, but it wasn't the pleasurable feeling that often came with being caressed by my husband. It was more of a feeling of dread. I was thankful for Lee's strong arms wrapped about me because that was what I needed at the moment. My dress was about off when his cell phone rang.

"Damn it..." Lee muttered.

I was sort of relieved by that. If I wasn't so put off by my nerves then I would have found the idea of having sex outside rather dangerous and exciting. I was comforted, though, by the sight of a shirtless husband of mine. My mirth disappeared when his face became serious and that dark chill that I felt returned. Lee glanced at me and pulled me in for a comforting hug. I hoped that there wasn't anything wrong with the business. He had told me that his company was on the verge at being at its peak once again, but now I wasn't so sure.

"Is it the company?" I asked quietly.

He gave me a brief nod but there was a silent reassurance in his eyes that everything would be okay.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Before we begin, I would like to apologize to those who have been waiting for the next chapter (granted it was only a short while) because you guys are the ones that actually keep me going on this story. I've been working double shifts at work and by the time I'm finished with both shifts, I'm just plain tired. However, I'm getting this one chapter up just for you guys, with a lemon! Thanks for reading!

Lee's POV

I think I had everything in order. I double checked the terms of my notarized will and was satisfied with that. I checked my cache of weapons that I had hidden in the car that would be following my limo. My father's bodyguards would be coming along in the car and they would take out any potential threat that I could possibly walk into. To be completely honest, my father also had dealings with the mafia but, unlike Tobias, he had control of the mafia and not the other way around. My father was a very powerful and influential man...and the most hated in the world. I don't mean to say this to disrespect my father, but it was a good thing that he was dead; otherwise, he would have been a target for more major gangs.

_Well, just one more day._ I thought.

I made everyone promise not to tell Jenna about what was going down. If I died, though, well...the truth was best. It would break her heart majorly but my will made sure that she, the girls, and our baby, would be well taken care of. However, I had every confidence in my back-up team. Some of my father's bodyguards were retired Navy snipers and sharpshooters. These guys were the real deal. I have seen them participate in mock shoot-outs and they were very impressive. I wasn't worried, but I was worried about what Tobias and Austin would do. Those two were snakes in the grass and I didn't doubt that they would have their own back-up and have them shoot me down.

I looked at Jenna. She was sleeping on the leather couch in my home office. She didn't come here very often because she didn't want to disturb me whenever I was working. Quite the contrary, I would have enjoyed her presence in the office. It would have provided some wonderful distractions from those long nights. I smiled at the thought. Even as she slept, she looked rather enticing as she slept in one of my shirts. I liked it whenever she stretched her body as she readjusted herself since I got to see her long legs. I intended to take her to bed once more before my meeting with the Willis men tomorrow. While I had every confidence that I would return to my wife in one piece, my mother had always told me to appreciate what I had because what I had today could be gone tomorrow. God, I missed that woman very much...even after fifteen years.

"Mmm..."

Jenna was beginning stir from her sleep. I looked at the clock on my desk and it registered that it was nearly midnight. How long have I been up? Clearly way too long. I guess I was anticipating my meeting tomorrow about getting my stocks back (if that was, indeed, presented to me). I preferred earlier bedtimes unless my wife decided that she wanted something extra before we turned in (not that I mind that at all, mind you). When it comes to certain routines, I'm a man of habit and I liked to keep to my routines-though, after marrying Jenna, some of my habits had changed, but they were for the better, of course. I hate it when my routines are disrupted by something stupid.

_Imagine if my routine was disrupted by the baby. What then?_

That was a really good question.

* * *

Jenna's POV

I shivered as I woke up from my sleep. I had forgotten that I had decided to sleep in Lee's shirt in an attempt to keep cool and accommodate my slowly swelling stomach. Plus, I have to admit, I wanted to show off a little bit of skin and that I never worn any of his shirts until now...primarily for the fact that I never asked if I could. When I asked, getting him to say yes was no problem at all. I saw that he liked the idea of me wearing anything that was his. What can I say? That's my Lee. Anything that has to do with me would get him turned on and moving. Yep. I adored him for it, though, and he knew it. I stretched my body, trying to get rid of the aches that I got from sleeping on the leather couch.

"What time is it, Lee?" I asked.

"Midnight." He replied. "Let's go to bed."

I agreed. I didn't think that Lee would be up this late, which was odd for him since he liked keeping to his routines. I sat myself up and stretched again, which caught my husband's attention. I gave him a saucy grin before getting up from my spot and joining him on his favorite leather chair. Lee had confessed to me one day that he often fantasized us having sex in his home office, which I had filed away for later. I simply winked at my husband, who realized where we were and remembered what he had told me that one idle day.

"Remember?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah."

I felt his hands slide up my legs and underneath the shirt I was wearing, the heat quickly rising to my face. Lee kissed me passionately before two of his large fingers slipped into me. My heart raced as I leaned into him and grabbed onto his shoulders, gripping his shirt tightly. I gasped when he slipped a third one into me. I just could not take the intense pleasure anymore. I needed him in me and I made sure that he knew that...all the while that I undid his slacks and making him slide out of everything.

"Damn it, Lee." I growled. "Quit teasing me and take me already."

He chuckled before laying me down on his desk, telling me:

"As you wish."

My hips arched up as soon as he entered me. Time for a sexy night.


	15. Chapter 15

Lee's POV

The next night came quickly. I made love to Jenna for the last time that night before I had to leave to meet Austin and Tobias. I slept next to my wife for about two hours before the appointed meeting time. I put on the hard, cold face that I had once wore before I met my wife. It came to me as easily as always. I was going to deal with the bastards that stole from my company. I was equipped with a speaker that was hidden underneath my shirt. I had two of my bodyguards stay in the car to record whatever ensuing conversation that I would have with the Willis men. It would be some extra blackmail for later if it came down to it. If I knew those two, then the recording would definitely serve me well in the future.

"Sir," A bodyguard said.

"Yes?"

"We are ready to depart."

"Excellent."

I looked at the coordinates that Tobias gave me over the phone. I frowned. I knew where this was and they were out by Central Park. Damn. The old man was prepared alright, but then again, so was I. Some of my men were already there and scouting the area to make sure that there were no unseen threats. They had been there since the afternoon, posing as homeless civilians, quietly keeping an eye out for any of Tobias's guys. So far, I hadn't received a report from them and that worried me, but I didn't have time to worry anymore. I was getting close to my destination and I needed to put my game face on. I was ready to face them.

...

Thank god. I just got word from my men and they told me all outside threats had been eliminated. Apparently, their communications system got jammed or blocked by someone. Tobias and his son were rather crafty people and they weren't to be taken lightly. I had also left the information about the two men in an envelope in my will just in case something did happen to me (which I doubt). In my letter, it instructed Jenna to take the information to the police so she could shut them down once and for all. Hey, I was taking precautions, thank you very much and I do like making sure nothing was missed. I take very little detail about plans very seriously.

I got out of the limousine and made my way through the darkness of Central Park. The night was cool, signaling Autumn's impending arrival, and the only people that I saw were homeless civilians. I didn't recognize any of them right off the bat but I knew which ones were my guys but I made sure that I gave no indication that I actually knew them. For all we knew, the Willis bastards were close by. I walked for another five minutes until I came to a bridge. Underneath the shadow of the bridge, I could make out the figures of Austin and Tobias and one of them had a large briefcase full of money. I briefly scanned the case to make sure there weren't any wires. In this day and age and what happened with 9/11, you couldn't trust anyone these days...not that I trusted these two to begin with.

"Well, Bryant," Tobias began. "You made it."

"Give me my money, old man."

"You'll get it, but let's talk about old times, shall we?"

I growled, not expecting this so-called reminiscence down memory lane, but complied. I needed extra time for the rest of my guys to catch up with me, so this could easily buy me some time.

* * *

Jenna's POV

I woke up during the night, feeling a chill go down my spine. I looked towards Lee but he wasn't there. I looked at the clock and it registered five in the morning, so I figured that he was getting ready to go to work. The man was a workaholic, I tell you, but I loved him anyway. He was my world and so was our growing baby. I placed a gentle hand on my growing stomach. This was getting to be a habit of mine but I was alright with it. I knew that while some of the swelling was water retention, some of it was the baby as well. I was scared and excited, but more excited at the moment since the reality was that I was carrying Lee's child and that he/she was growing inside of me.

_New life..._

I was carrying new life inside of me. The idea was kind of strange and fascinating...to be carrying a tiny person in my body was weird and fascinating. I sighed as I laid back down. I couldn't sleep, not without my husband. Just having his body next to me was comforting. It was warm and I knew that he was there next to me. I closed my eyes and before I could go back to sleep, the door to the bedroom opened. I sat up and saw my handsome husband in the doorway. There was something in him that burned brightly. There was contentment and, I don't know, victory in his eyes. I wasn't sure if I saw that correctly since it was five in the morning.

"Lee?"

"Hm? Jenna? Did I wake you?"

He looked startled but he recovered himself as he got out of his clothes (something as a wife I enjoyed) and slipped into bed with me. He explained that he needed some night air and took a long walk. I just sighed and snuggled up to him. That sense of dread that I felt vanished, which relieved me, and I promptly fell back to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Lee's POV

It's worth repeating. Jenna didn't need to know what happened last night between the Willis men and me, plus I gave them my word (and vice versa) that the meeting never took place. Unfortunately, as I had suspected, they had tried to take me out with a few of their own men that had been hiding near the bridge. Thankfully, though, I had bought enough time by listening to old man Tobias stories about my father as we went down memory lane. The stories were about how ruthless my father was when it came to business ventures and how he could easily have become a monopoly if it hadn't been for his wife (my mother), who had been the CEO of her own company before marrying my father. My mother had changed him for the better, though there was some business habits he had retained, and made him more approachable for potential business partnerships. That all changed when my mother died and father reverted back to his old self as he trained me to become his successor. I was honestly surprised that Tobias even knew my father on a personal level considering that his anger hadn't been towards him at all (it was towards Jenna's father, but he never got into that).

Anyway, my men managed to take out the remaining shooters that Austin and his father had. I revealed to them that I had a speaker on me and that our conversation, not to mention that the shooting, had been recorded. I warned him that I could get him for grand theft and attempted murder if he didn't return my stocks. Well, when I looked into the company accounts again this morning, there had been a few billions of dollars deposited, which meant that Tobias did as he was ordered. He had also given me some of my stocks back in cash, which really pissed me off. That meant that he had been planning to give some of that money over to the mafia to fund their organization. Thankfully, I wouldn't be hearing from him again. He would more than likely go into hiding or he would be buried six feet under ground by mobsters because he failed to get them the money that they apparently needed.

"Good riddance to them." I muttered.

I wasn't too worried about the mob coming after me. All I needed to do was drop my father's name and they would be at my mercy. Like I said before, my father was very powerful and influential. He had been very well respected even after his death. Plus, I had the best snipers at my disposal. If there was a problem, all I needed to do was deploy them. Now, I can just focus on my home life and the incoming baby that would make an appearance in the next seven months or so.

_Thank god._

* * *

Jenna's POV

I was glad that Lee was much more relaxed these days. Even though he didn't show it, he had been stressed with what was going on with his company. When I asked him about it, he had a relaxed smirk on his face and told me that everything was resolved and the company would be back in top shape. This was good news to hear. That company was his pride and joy. It was his father's legacy and he didn't want anything to happen to it. I couldn't blame him. He wanted to keep his father's memory alive. I sighed. Now he and I could focus on the tiny infant that was growing inside me.

_Hello, baby._

I gently patted my stomach before I decided that I would go join Serena and Annie on one of their shopping excursions. I was in one of my favorite sundresses and flat sandals just so I wouldn't fall flat on my face due to clumsiness. Unfortunately, I didn't get to go on my shopping trip with the girls because someone else decided to make an unwelcome appearance to the Bryant residence. I was so disappointed with this development. I sent Serena and Annie on ahead and to take their time. The two girls scurried on ahead, the visitor not paying any attention to them. No. This particular visitor had her eyes on me.

"Hello, niece."

The bitch from hell had arrived: Kat Burg. This was just _grand..._


	17. Chapter 17

Jenna's POV

_Terrific._

"What brings you here, Katherine?" I asked coolly.

"I simply wanted to congratulate you on your pregnancy and that I wish you the best."

This sounded really phony to me. I sent a quick text message to my husband about his aunt's untimely arrival before turning my attention towards the woman again. She had gone on about how she wanted to meet my husband's unborn child. Funny how she left me out of the equation. It takes two to tango, you know, in order to make a baby. I was tempted to remind her that my husband had drawn up papers for a restraining order, but I would let her nephew do that for me. I placed a protective hand over my unborn baby. I wasn't about to let that woman touch me for anything. Thankfully, my husband showed up in a timely fashion and placed a protective arm around me.

"Ah, hello, nephew!" Katherine greeted cheerfully.

"You do know that you're not welcomed here, right?" Lee asked dangerously.

"So you're going to deprive me of your newborn child? I only wanted to see how your wife was coming along."

Neither one of us believed her. Lee sent me on my way, stating that there was something he needed for me to do in the office. Translation: Leave the woman up to me. Yes, that was my Lee. He was always looking out for me and the well-being of our unborn baby. I could hear the two discussing my condition in quiet voices. I was thankful that his office was not too far from the main foyer. I listened to every word that was said and Lee knew that I was going to listen in whether he liked it or not. I would be there for him should she start to verbally abuse him again. I am more than happy to punch her lights out and get the papers for her restraining order ready myself. There was no way I was going to let that woman interfere with us anymore. If I have to shoot at her to get her to go away then so be it. You do not come to my house and disrupt my family life.

...

Unfortunately, that was what it boiled down to. Well, not the weapon per say but I came out swinging with my fists and would have made contact, too, if Lee hadn't stopped me. Ultimately, that would have gotten me an assault charge but since his aunt knew that her nephew, as the only witness, would deny everything-plus, she was warned about the restraining order-so she finally backed off and just told us that we were cut off from her family. That was okay with us. That woman started to verbally abuse my husband, telling him that he was worthless and that he had been an unwanted child.

"Get out, bitch," I growled. "Before I get those restraining orders drawn up."

I actually produced a few random papers, which were actually nothing more than pieces of parchment. Lee smirked at me when I showed him what I had picked up from his office. He told me that he was alright and nothing she said bothered him anymore. I wasn't so sure when he said that but I didn't question it. I sighed as he hugged me from behind and touched my swollen stomach. I grinned up at him and he returned it. Hopefully that there weren't anymore unwelcome interruptions.

* * *

Lee's POV

The next couple of months flew by rather quickly. I didn't hear anymore of my aunt and I'm pretty damn sure that the threat of having restraining orders on her butt didn't really appeal to her. I was happy and so was my Jenna. I didn't need to take anymore of her abusive shit. I was glad that Serena and Annie weren't there that day. I didn't want them to be exposed to all of that abuse. Annie didn't need anymore of the abuse. She had suffered enough when she lived with that woman. Good riddance to bad rubbish. I had decided to train the girls (all three of them) on how to use a gun should the occasion rise. I have to admit, though, Jenna was probably willing to teach herself if it came down to it. She was so pissed off when my aunt started to tell me how I was unwanted by my mother (which I know isn't true) and how I was a worthless piece of crap. I thought that my wife would produce a weapon, even though she wasn't properly trained. Although, later, she admitted that she wanted to learn how to use a gun just so she could protect herself and the baby. So that was going to be on our to-do list once she had the baby.

Speaking of, we both found out we were going to have twins and not just one. The ultrasound had picked up on a second heartbeat and there was another baby hiding behind the first one. Our first child-the one we thought would be our only child- was going to be a little girl and our second child was a boy. Now, Jenna and I had made a bet (before discovering that we were going to have twins) that whoever guessed the gender of the baby correctly, we would have to take the girls on a shopping trip for an entire month. The bet, of course, got blown out of the water but we took the girls out anyway. It was a fun time.

"Lee," Jenna said. "They're moving!"

Jenna and I were in bed since we had a long day of shopping. I was reading and she was about to fall asleep when she got excited. I hugged her large belly and I could feel subtle movements inside her. These two were rather active. I wondered if they played together. I smiled and just laid there with my wife, just enjoying the kicking and squirming beneath my hands.


	18. Chapter 18

Jenna's POV

Gosh, I didn't think it would be this difficult to carry a set of twins! Of course, I didn't think they would be so big either. Then again, their father was rather large structurally and it was clear that both of these babies would lean towards to weighing eight pounds rather than six. I had no doubt that our son would take after his father in that regard as well. My daughter would probably be more like me structurally. I don't know why I'm saying this with confidence but I guess you can call it a woman's intuition or, rather, a mother's intuition. I grinned. The very idea of being a mother appealed to me. Sure, my mother warned me that Lee and I would be getting up in the middle of the night for changings and feedings. Lee already had practice at getting up at all hours of the night anyway so I just had to prepare myself. Restlessness and a rather horny husband had been helping me prepare for those late nights as of late. Let's just say that I found a much easier way in satisfying my man.

"Oh, Lee." I sighed with a grin.

My husband was the best husband there was when it came to back rubs and ankle rubs. My feet and my ankles were often swollen. That was another symptom that my mother told me to expect. I was glad that I still had her. She was a lot like my little sisters, energetic and flighty, but I loved her. Her presence whenever Lee was gone was very comforting. Jessie often visited as well but whenever Lee was not home. She knew that he didn't like her and simply for the fact that she was married to the biggest bastard in existence...to quote my husband. That man definitely had a way with words, though he hardly ever minced them. I didn't blame him for it though.

I think the biggest and greatest news that I got all day was that my sister, Sarah, just found out she was pregnant as well. She was four weeks along and she was more nervous than excited but who could blame her since this was her first child. I told her that I was having twins, which made her feel a little bit better, since I had to do twice the work and mothering. She was still kind of in shock that I was having two babies and I was still shocked as well but I had since gotten used to the idea. Besides, I loved the feel of my little ones moving inside of me. I still had a good three months to go but the journey had been well worth it so far, despite my sickness and pain that endured.

"Honey," Mother told me. "You haven't felt true pain. Wait until you give birth."

Thank you so much for the encouragement mother. I am now freaking nervous.

* * *

Lee's POV

I decided to look for some guidance for being a father and what better way to learn than from a father? I approached Mr. Williams himself, who was really surprised that I would turn up at his house, much less looking for advice. Thankfully, he was awfully nice about it and treated me like the son he never had. It pretty neat to hang out with the man. Once we got used to each other, our conversation about fatherhood was light, friendly and, at times, hilarious. He shared stories of his experiences with his little girls and got a lot of dirt on my wife when she was a child (I'm looking forward to using these stories against her when the situation called for it). I really enjoyed spending the day with Jenna's father. I learned that there would be a lot of sleepless nights and crankiness (from both parties). There would be a lot of patience tested and a lot of coffee. For some reason, though, this didn't really intimidate me. What really intimidated me, though, was just trying to be a good father to these tiny creatures that would join us in the real world within the next three months.

"I understand what you're going through, son." Mr. Williams said. "You and Jenna will have to work through it together. That's how my wife and I learned."

"Well, sir..."

"And please, call me Tom or 'dad' if you want. You're my son-in-law after all."

"Alright...dad."

A/N: This probably has to be one of my favorite scenes so far out of the entire story (alright besides the sexy scenes). Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. Unfortunately, good things have to come to an end. Thankfully, it's not ending right here. I've got some of the best stuff coming up! See you folks!


	19. Chapter 19

Jenna's POV

"So what do you want for dessert?" Lee asked innocently.

He had taken me out for a drive just to get me out of the house and we had decided earlier that we would eat out, just the two of us. I sighed as I patted my round stomach. These babies seemed to get bigger with each passing day. Lee placed a large hand over mine, tracing small circles on my stomach with his fingers. The twins were rather restless this evening because they were sure moving about inside me, kicking and squirming. I didn't mind it one bit (except for when I'm trying to sleep, mind you). It just reminded me that I had two new lives in my body and that I was responsible for them. I looked over at my husband and he looked so good in the dying sunlight. We were sitting at a small park where most couples traversed and it was a perfect evening out. I snuggled up to Lee and said:

"Your lips." I replied with a saucy grin.

He smirked at me before giving me a taste of those lips of his. If we hadn't been in public and if I hadn't been so big and heavy, I would have jumped on him and wrapped my legs around him. Seriously, my husband could get me all hot and bothered with that sexy smirk of his. That was just the type of man he was and I loved him for it. He could set me afire with just one look. I was glad for the autumnal temperatures because I was sure getting hot. I think it was time for some ice cream and I told Lee that I wanted that. Thankfully, there was a little shop down from where we were and we walked over there. Nobody seemed to recognize my husband in regular clothes, which was nice, so he could blend in with the crowd. What wasn't so nice was that a bunch of girls chose to flirt with him in front of me. He ignored them but I didn't because I ended up crushing a full can of soda in my hand. I did feel extremely better when one of the girls got splattered all over with the stuff and had to take off running. Lee had to stifle a laugh when that happened. I was pretty damn smug. You never messed with my man.

"Those little girls shouldn't mess with a pregnant woman." I said snidely.

"Nope." Lee agreed, still smirking. "They shouldn't."

"...and much less a married man."

Lee chuckled. It took me a little while to get over that incident but once my husband gave me another kiss, I forgot all about that incident. Nobody could take him away from me. That was something he had to remind me about and I was glad for the reminder. I sighed. I was getting rather tired all of the sudden and the twins weren't making things any easier with their kicking and squirming. I guess they were trying to tell me that it was time to go home and we did.

* * *

Lee's POV

Well, I couldn't believe that we were towards the final stage of Jenna's pregnancy. There was one whole month left before she gave birth and, quite frankly, I was terrified about the prospect. My father-in-law assured me that this was quite normal to feel this way. That was how he felt when he had Sarah and Jenna. Things would get better, he said. As long as there were no problems with the pregnancy, he continued, then things would be alright. That was rather reassuring, I thought. I didn't want anything to happen to the wife and kids. They meant a lot to me. Surprisingly, my mother-in-law decided to add her two cents and she was quite comforting. Initially, she didn't take too kindly to me and simply for the fact that I had been a jerk to her second daughter but she softened her stance when I managed to save their reputation from going down the drain and getting their youngest daughter married to someone who was twice the jackass that I was.

_I wonder what that bastard is up to..._ I thought.

I hadn't heard anything of Austin since his marriage to Jessie Williams. I wasn't sure if I needed to be worried or if I should be jumping around for joy. In my experience, I learned that I should be careful of that jackwagon. Even though I blackmailed him and his father, Austin had a tendency of being unpredictable. I guess I'll keep an eye out on him for the time being and track his movements. It was better to be safe rather than sorry. I wasn't going to be caught off guard like that ever again. My tech team and accountants were closely monitoring all company accounts. Yes, I was prepared.


	20. Chapter 20

Austin's POV

I left the casino about five hours later after leaving work. I decided that I needed a little fun after getting married to that brat, Jessie. She is such a clingy and needy bitch. If I hadn't been blackmailed into marrying her by that bastard, Lee Bryant, I probably would have been better off. Ah, hell. Life was a bitch. If father would have just executed the take-over attempt a bit more smoothly and like I had told him to, then I would have had everything that Lee Bryant had...but no. Everything just had to go wrong. Sometimes father could be a major pain in the butt. Oh well. I had money but all of it was going down the drain bit by bit because of my gambling habit.

I couldn't find the idiot who had leaked all of the charges to that I racked up. It seemed that he went into hiding, the coward, and left me high and dry. Damn. I couldn't get even with him. Bryant still had a good hold over me because of those incidences and I freaking hated it. I decided to take a walk outside and clear my thoughts. Admittedly, it was easier said than done. I wanted everything that Bryant had in his life. I wanted his wife, his business and his money...and in that particular order.

_Damn you, Bryant._

Last time that I heard of the Bryant couple, they were expecting a set of twins. I growled at this idea. Jessie hadn't been able to produce a single kid for me in the last year that we had been married. Damn it again. I was stuck with a woman who seemed to be unable to have a baby while Lee's wife was getting ready to give birth to twins. People have no idea what I would give to have that woman. It was clear that she was more than capable of having kids. If I had been her husband, she would be stuck in bed and pregnant with my kids. She would practically be chained and weighed down...but hell no. She was too busy having kids with that rich brat!

Ever since I got blackmailed by that high-powered bastard that was Jenna's husband, my life went down the tubes. I've been borrowing money from connections that I had and haven't been able to pay them back. All of that money that I borrowed went towards my gambling and expenses. The money that I did have went towards strip clubs and bars. Life with Jessie had been constricting and continued to be so...and that was another reason why I was tight up on money. Jessie had always wanted to go shopping. I should have put a stop to her shopping sprees but if it meant getting rid of her so I could have some 'meetings' with beautiful clients then so be it.

"Honestly, what can go the fuck wrong?"

That was one question that I would regret asking.

A/N: And that's chapter twenty, everyone! I'm sorry if it's so short, but I needed to get this up for the lot of you! I thought a lot of you would like a change in POV's. It gives us all a nice change of pace and we get a good look as to what's going on with Austin. Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated! Any ideas you folks might have is definitely welcomed!


	21. Chapter 21

Jenna's POV

Sitting in the hospital and in labor wasn't at all fun, considering that I have been here for twelve hours and there was no relief to be had. My water had broken when I had been sitting in the garden with Lee and the girls. It had been six in the evening when that happen and here I was at six in the morning. Annie and Serena were staying with my parents while Lee stayed with me. My husband was looking worse for the wear, but he was such a trooper. He slept next to me in a chair, despite my insistence that he should find a good place to sleep. My babies were restless again but I think it was because that they were ready to come out and show their pretty faces to the world. I sure hoped they would make an appearance soon.

_Come on, babies. Show yourselves to mama._

I definitely got more than I bargained for because I screamed out loud, like nobody's business, startling my husband and having the nurses come scrambling in. Everything became a blur. All I could remember was Lee holding me up as I began to push. I felt like I was going to be ripped in half because of the pain I felt. My mother was right about the pain level. My memory was rather spotty because what felt like a few minutes later, I heard one of my babies cry. I didn't know what the nurses and doctors were saying. The only sound that I loved hearing at the moment was that beautiful crying sound. I felt Lee's grip tighten on my shoulders. I could feel his happiness, too.

"Alright, Mrs. Bryant," A nurse said soothingly. "Time for another push."

I reluctantly obeyed and out came another scream. I was in so much pain that I nearly fainted.

* * *

Lee's POV

I never sweated so much in my life. Clearly it was from the nerves that I felt. My wife was screaming in pain and I couldn't make that go away but when I heard a crying sound, I relaxed for a bit. I never felt so relieved to hear that sound in my life. Typically, I found that sound annoying but now it was more than welcomed. It let me know that there was new life here. I turned back to my wife, who was just as exhausted as I was. I held her up as she pushed our second child from her body. I briefly wondered if this little one would take as long as the first. Poor Jenna had to put up an extra hour of pain as she gave birth to our first. Come to think of it, I didn't catch the gender of the baby. I would have to ask later.

"One more push, Mrs. Bryant." A nurse said in an assuring tone. "You're doing magnificently."

"One more but that's it!" She growled.

I smiled. I found her temper rather cute. I kissed her head before I sat her up again. She let out one more scream before our second child made their appearance into the world.

...

"She looks so much like you, Lee." Jenna said of our daughter.

I held a pink bundle of blankets in my arms. I saw my daughter for the very first time since Jenna gave birth and she was a healthy size. Seven pounds on the dot and 21 inches long. She was an angel. She had round, pink cheeks and a cute button nose, to quote my wife. She was going to be as pretty as her mother. To be honest, I had been quite frightened at first to hold such a fragile creature but when she snuggled up to me, I got really comfortable. I didn't want to let her go.

Jenna was holding our firstborn child in her arms, but she had been watching me with our daughter. As it turns out, our son had been weighed in at a whopping ten and a half pounds. Yep. He was definitely taking after me in regards to size. He was a going to be just as large as I am. I remember my mother telling me that I wasn't all that small, either. Actually, I was half a pound bigger than my son. The not-so-little guy was 20 inches long. My wife told me that, in regards to looks, that he was my clone.

"He's going to be a heart breaker, just like you." She said.

"I can say the same about our daughter."

Yep. She was going to be a real beauty, like her mother...and that meant beating off boys off of her with a glock.

_Aw, man._

A/N: And the twins are born and looking very much like Lee! The new parents are thrilled! This isn't the end, though! We still have plenty more where that came from! See you guys later! Reviews are definitely welcomed!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Sorry guys! I had a little bit of writer's block, which really sucks and all. I'm going to try my best to get this going again! I know that there's a bunch of you that have been enjoying this series and I really don't want to let you guys down! Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! This might be a bit short because of the residual writer's block...just to warn you guys. :P

* * *

Jenna's POV

I sighed happily as I nursed the twins for the first time. Here I was, caring for two helpless babies and loving every minute of it. These two were worth the pain and, quite frankly, I found the whole experience of carrying and birthing (despite the pain and restless nights, mind you) rather fascinating. Just feeling new life inside my body had been amazing. I would do it all again. I wasn't so sure if Lee wanted to repeat the whole rush-to-the-hospital and stay up thirteen hours straight all over again. I looked over at him and he was sprawled out on a guest bed that was in my room. He was snoozing away peacefully, completely oblivious to the world. I could see the black circles underneath his eyes. Poor Lee. He had a long two days but he said that he wasn't going to leave my side for anything. Thankfully, the doctor convinced him to get some dinner and some sleep afterwards. That last part didn't need any coaxing though. It came as soon as his head touched that pillow.

I really wanted to reach out and give him a kiss on the head and place the babies on his chest. I knew it would be a cute little scene. The attending nurse came in to help me with burping the twins. After that, my parents then came inside the room and I had to shush my mother before she got excited. I pointed out to a sleeping Lee on the other side of the hospital room and told them to be a little bit quiet. My husband was rather exhausted after staying awake with me for so many hours. Quite frankly, I think he was also tired from just watching me have his children and listening to me screaming bloody murder.

"He's been up late, the poor thing." I said to my parents.

"Oh, your father went through the same thing." My mother replied. "Didn't you dear?"

"Certainly did."

Father went over and gently patted his son-in-law on the shoulder. Lee was definitely out could because he didn't feel the gesture. He was just snoring away. I didn't blame him because I was tired too but I wanted to stay up until the little ones were put down for a nap. They got to spend time with their grandparents, which was just adorable. Mother was just in love with the twins, especially with my little girl. Father had my son in his arms, speaking to him on how he was going to be a big and strong boy. He was, too.

"He is ten and a half pounds, dad." I told him.

"Oh, yes. He's going to be as big as his own dad. Lee isn't exactly a small guy."

"No, he isn't."

"Have you named the babies yet?" Mother asked.

"We haven't discussed it, yet. Once he wakes up, we'll talk about it."

My parents got the honor of putting their grandchildren down for their naps. They said their good byes and said that they would bring the girls over for a visit next time. For now, I needed to get some rest, they said. As soon as they left, my eyes closed and I was out like a light bulb.


	23. Chapter 23

Jenna's POV

I was finally able to leave the hospital about a day or two later. I didn't know how long I've been in that place, except it felt like it had been forever. However, now that I had our little darlings in my arms sleeping soundly, it felt like everything had gone by in a flash. Before we left the hospital, we named our sweet babies. Our son was named Jade and our little girl was named Serenity, after her aunt. These two were going to be some good-looking twins when they grew up. I sighed. I didn't want to think about that, now. I wanted to enjoy these tiny bundles for as long as I could. They weren't going to be little together so I intended to cuddle with them as much as I could. They were just so adorable. Lee finally had to convince me to put them down so they could have a nap. That was fine with me because hubby was feeling a bit frisky. I knew that the doctor said no sexual activity until a certain period of time but there were other ways that I could satisfy my man. He was disappointed that he allowed in between my legs and, quite frankly, so was I but if the doctor said 'no' then it meant 'no.' Like I said, though, there were other ways to satisfy my Lee.

I'm not going to tell you what we did exactly, mind you. We try to be very discreet people, you know, but often that fails...and all because of my horny husband. Oh, well. I adore him no matter what. I sighed as he kissed me at the swell of my breasts. I missed that feeling of his lips lingering there. He and I were sitting in his office enjoying some alone time. The girls agreed to look after the twins while we spent some time alone.

"We're parents, Lee." I said. "Can you believe it?"

"No." He replied honestly. "It's hard to believe that we're responsible for two lives."

"I feel kind of empty, to be honest."

I placed a hand over my flattened stomach. I missed the feeling of having two little babies move around inside of me and, yet, I was glad that I could hold them at last and nurse them and speaking of...I heard a little cry from the monitor that was in the far corner of Lee's office. Even though I was still trying to distinguish what kind of cry they cried, I suspected that this one was a hungry cry. That was okay because my chest was feeling quite tender and heavy.

"I'm thinking that it's time to feed whoever's crying. Five bucks says that it's your son." I said with a wink.

"You're on." Lee answered.

...

I won the bet. It was Jade that had been crying. I was feeding him in the guest-room-turned nursery while Lee played with our daughter, who had woken up to her brother's crying. Lee was so good with Serenity. She was cooing and smiling up at her father, who was so captivated by her. He held her tiny hand with two of his fingers and held it against his face, kissing it gently. She was quite delighted by the attention. As for Jade, he was just happy to be feeding. He was suckling vigorously. He was such a healthy baby, just like his sister, and I was pleased. Jade and Serenity were so precious and so tiny that I get nervous when there was someone else (save the girls and my husband) around them. I will admit that I got nervous when my parents were around them and mother knew how I felt so I didn't feel too bad about feeling protective about my children.

"Jade, you're a greedy boy, aren't you?" I cooed.

To answer my question, he burped as soon as he came off of my breast. Yep, he was definitely like his father, who had a big appetite for food...and his wife.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I'm ashamed of myself. I couldn't get this started when I wanted to. Of course, work has kept me from updating and a lack of motivation, plus other projects kept me from updating as well. I'm sorry for all of those who wanted more! Here is some more for you with an unexpected twist! I

* * *

Jenna's POV

Lee was gone for the day and the girls were out shopping with their aunts and grandmother. I was alone with the twins when I got an unwelcome and unexpected surprise. I was in the library when I was told by one of the servants that my brother-in-law, Austin Willis, was here and requested to speak with me. Damn. I wished that Lee hadn't left like he did. He would flip out if he knew that I was alone with the one person that he despised the most. I told the servant that I would be there in a couple of minutes and that I needed to freshen up. I put on a little sweater to cover me up a bit more and I slipped a small hand gun that I got from Lee. Lee had trained me with this at a private gun range that his father once owned. He taught me well, though he should me plenty of other things that we typically don't do in public. He made sure that we were out of range from the security cameras before we sneaked into a janitor's closet and had hot sex there...literally and figuratively. It was hot in that closet!

Anyway, I made sure that I had plenty of bullets in my little handgun and slipped it into my pocket. I was alone and I didn't have my husband with me. This situation would test my independence. I sighed as I went to go meet Austin. I kept my face blank as I entered the foyer and the blonde was just standing there, patiently waiting for me. I didn't know what his motive was for visiting me and at this time of the early afternoon when he should be at whatever he should be doing. I kept myself from balling my fists in front of him. Losing my temper in front of him would just give him the satisfaction that he made me fearful of it. That was something I wouldn't give him.

"What brings you here, Austin?" I demanded.

"So demanding." He said mockingly. "Can't I visit my sister-in-law from time to time?"

"If you have a motive, no."

His eyes darkened. He was no longer the charming man that had swayed me to hate my husband. Instead, he was the snake in my garden. I thought about my little ones that were napping in their room. I couldn't stay away from them too long. My breasts were getting heavy and tender and I was pretty sure one of them would start crying soon to nurse. I cursed Austin's untimely arrival, which, now that I thought about it, suspicious. Lee wasn't home until late in the evening, which was seven hours away, and Austin was here. I was beginning to suspect that he knew that my husband would not be home. My hand instinctively went straight to my pocket. I felt the coolness of the metal against my palm.

"Oh, come now, sister." Austin said, slowly approaching me. "I just wanted to see you without your husband's interference."

_I knew it._

He pushed me into an ivory column that graced the foyer. I pulled out my gun but Austin caught my wrists and forcefully kissed me, forcing a knee in between my legs. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, preventing me from screaming. He was here to take what he wanted from me. I couldn't shoot him at the angle that my gun was at. My only other instinct was to bite on his tongue, which made him draw back immediately. It hadn't been enough to make him bleed but it was more than enough to make him pull away from me. A wicked grin formed on his face. I shivered. I knew that look and nothing good ever came from the evil that he portrayed.

"Shame that I couldn't marry you." He said. "We could have been good together."

He hit my head against the ivory and I passed out.

...

I came to about an hour later and my husband stood over me with a gravely concerned look on his face. Where did he come from? I looked over at the clock and it was noon, an hour after Austin came. Lee gingerly kissed me on the lips, which I gratefully returned. He sent the servants out for a couple of moments so we could be together by ourselves. He slid into bed next to me and held me closely to his chest. He sighed as he said that he was glad that he came home like he did. I held onto him tightly and he returned the tight hug in a protective manner.

"I had a bad feeling that something was wrong, Jenna." He confessed. "Pure instinct told me to come home."

"I'm glad you did."

Lee came home to Austin trying to rape me in the foyer. He had to pull him off of me and the two men got into a scuffle. My husband physically took my brother-in-law out by the shirt and threw him out. He threatened to call the police if he didn't get off of the property. Needless to say, Austin took his advice and left. It would be quite sometime before he would ever show his face again at the Bryant residence. I kissed my husband passionately, with him rolling on top of me. I still had another four weeks before I could have intercourse again but Lee and I had other ways of getting around that little issue. For now, though, having him on top of me and eliminating what scent Austin had left on me was enough.


	25. Chapter 25

Jenna's POV

Four weeks passed since the attack on me and Lee was watching over me like a watchdog, taking leave from the office again. Thankfully, Austin hadn't been seen since that awful day. My babies were safe from him, which was all I cared about. He was thankful for that as well and even more thankful now that the doctor said that I could have intercourse again with my husband. After that incident, Lee has grown extremely possessive of me and, I must admit that I loved it. The sex was much hotter than it had been in a while. I also loved that he had his attention on me and our babies. Speaking of babies, he had grown more protective of little Serenity as well. He spent a lot of time with his little princess, imagining what he would do if any man came onto his daughter. I could almost see what my husband was thinking and most of his protective measures involved fists and weapons.

_That's my Lee._

He spent equal amounts of time with his infant clone, Jade. Jade adored his father as much as his little sister did. It was quite a sight if you saw all three of them together. It was so cute that I actually caught a picture of all three taking a nap. Jade and Serenity napped on their father's bare chest, clad in their diapers while he slept soundly and didn't make a move, subconsciously knowing that his children were on top of him. I will admit, though, that there were times that I took advantage of my own husband when he slept. Now that my hormones were pretty much back on track, I was finding that my husband looked so fine when he slept. I never really noticed how good that he looked like this but, of course, I was always asleep so I couldn't have known about this. Anyway, I often picked up the twins and sent them to their cribs in the next room so I could ride my Lee.

"What the hell...?" He would say groggily.

He would see me on top of him and he would smirk that sexy smirk that I knew and loved before pulling me towards him and rolling on top of me. There wasn't anymore afternoon naps for us on days like that. I snuggled into my husband's chiseled chest, listening to his heart beat rapidly after a round of passionate sex. I kissed that part of him, tasting the saltiness of his sweat. I had missed being this intimate with Lee and I knew that he missed it as well. We were both tangled with each other.

"I missed this a lot." I said to him.

"Yes. So did I." He admitted.

He gently kissed one of my breasts, which was, thankfully, suckled on by a greedy Serenity (who was a tad bit smaller than her brother). I sighed happily. Things were close to being normal again.

* * *

Lee's POV

I held Jenna as she and I lay in bed together. I missed being inside her and holding her close, caressing her and worshiping her goddess-like body. I hated my brother-in-law and I started to regret not having him turned over to the proper authorities. I kissed my wife with as much adoration and passion as I could. I needed her to know just how much I loved her and that I wouldn't ever leave her alone like that again. I put on some soft violin music in the background. It was quite soothing and relaxing...not to mention her favorite kind of music to listen to. I must admit that the lovemaking we did was a little bit frenzied and I think part of that I needed some kind of dominance over her. Can you blame me for that and especially after what happened?

"Oh, Lee." Jenna sighed.

I loved the way she sighed. She was happy with me. I might not have been the easiest person to love, but she loved me the same. The smell of her breath was so very tempting. I claimed her lips again, wanting more of her sweet breath. It wasn't a need to eliminate Austin's scent (okay, part of it was) off of her body and lips, but it was a need to know that she was loved and wanted...hell, that she was desirable. If I hadn't been in such a bad mood that night, instead of insulting her, I would have complimented her on how beautiful she was that night at her father's house.

"What are you thinking about, Lee?" She asked me.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

I let her in on my thought processes.

* * *

A/N: That's two chapters for you guys! I wanted to make this up for not updating this as often as I should. I've been working double duty, over time, you name it, over at the local nursing home. Kitchen life is rough and stressful, but worth every penny in the end! I hope you guys enjoyed this!


	26. Chapter 26

Jenna's POV

I should have seen this coming. Lee told my sister, Jessie, that she was welcome to come visit us at anytime but she would have to come alone. He told her that he had a falling out (that was putting it very lightly) with Austin and that I didn't want to see him either. That was true. I really didn't want to see that bastard again. I loved Jessie but if it meant cutting myself off from her in order to avoid Austin, then so be it. I held Jade and Serenity close to me as they snoozed, their soft breathing soothing. I had my babies to look after and I didn't need my 'brother-in-law' coming back here while I had my children in tow. I didn't want them to be his next target. I kissed the top of their heads as I rocked in a rocking chair in the nursery.

Lee was still on edge from the incident and I didn't blame him in the least. However, he was still too much on edge because he was getting to the point of being overprotective. I needed to tone him down a bit, considering he can be extremely stubborn when it came to my welfare. Mama said that he was being a good husband and was watching out for me and I agree, he was being a good husband. He wanted to take care of me and our children. There were times that he locked himself inside his office so he could be alone and avoid me just so I wouldn't butter him up. Unfortunately, it was an effective tactic, so I learned how to back off and not let my feelings get hurt, though it did hurt a little bit since he didn't want me to get close to him. That's why I decided to be alone with the children and spend time with them, reading stories and playing with them.

_Lee's going to have to work his issue out on his own since he won't let me help him._

Mama told me that men like Lee were often stubborn and wanted to keep their problems to themselves to work out. His pride was getting in the way, in other words. I sighed. I had actually called my husband a douchebag not too long ago and that was what prompted him to lock himself up in the office, even though I had tried to butter him up as well. I just rolled my eyes and walked away. I figured that I would spend some time with the twins and the girls. The girls had been with me in the nursery when they were called away. Serena had given her cousin, Anne, a knowing look before leaving the nursery. I wasn't sure what that look was about but when Lee came in, I cocked my eyebrow.

_So, he called them out to speak with me, I guess. _

I just stayed where I was and rocked my sleeping babies some more. He sat next to me, placed a loving kiss on my head and sighed as he watched the twins. We remained silent for a couple of minutes before Serenity started to stir. Lee cautiously took our daughter from me and rocked her back to sleep. I couldn't help but smile when Serenity relaxed and cuddled up to her father before snoring again. I reached out to touch Lee's black hair and stroked his face. He caught my hand in his and gently kissed my palm.

"I'm sorry, Jen." He whispered into my hand. "I am being a douche, aren't I?"

"A protective douche." I admitted.

I carefully leaned over, so not to wake my baby Jade up, and kissed my husband's lips. He definitely had his pride to keep and I suppose that I understand a little bit. Lee took Jade into his free arm and held him for a little while as well. I chuckled when I realized that he was a hard sleeper like his father. No matter what I did, Jade would just keep on snoozing. It was the same thing with Lee. Whenever he was exhausted, Lee would sleep like a rock. I would have to leave him alone until he came around.

"What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about how you and Jade are so much alike when it comes to sleeping habits."

"Hn."

I kissed my husband again when he smirked. I just could not resist kissing that face of his.

* * *

A/N: I said this before, but Lee can be my husband at any old time! :D Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this scene. As always, feedback is always welcomed! See you folks later!


	27. Chapter 27

Lee's POV

_Two Years later..._

"Who's idea was it to have another baby, again?" Jenna moaned.

I chuckled. Poor Jenna was six months pregnant with baby number three and she was feeling kind of miserable in the summer heat. She had to deal with two rambunctious kids and hormonal teen girls. She almost went into premature labor when she found out that Anne was considering "consensual relations" with her new boyfriend. You can imagine how I felt when I found out about that from Jenna. My blood pressure went through the roof. My wife freaked out when she saw how red that I was and feared that I would have a heart attack if I didn't calm down. I ended up grounding my cousin for a month, though Jenna managed to cut it down to two weeks. She said that Anne felt really bad about what she had mentioned and that she wouldn't consider that thought again...

"Until she's thirty." I had said.

Jenna had rolled her eyes at me and shook her head, saying that I was being unreasonable. I wasn't being unreasonable, thank you very much. I was trying to protect my cousin and I wasn't about to budge on my punishment, either. However, Jenna, being Jenna, sexed me up and got me to cut Anne's punishment in half. And I thought that my wife was supposed to be the responsible one out of the both of us. I was afraid that our daughter, Serenity, would be just as devious as her mother...which was turning out to be the case. She always got me to bend to her little will and had me wrapped around her little finger, like Jenna. Oh, well. I loved her (and my precocious two-year-olds) nevertheless and loved her even more now that she was pregnant with another boy. I told her this one day just to see how she would react. It was as I expected.

"You're not going to go on about how the boys should take up the family legacy, are you?" She asked.

I laughed and reassured her that I would never do that unless they expressed the desire to continue the legacy. It was true. I wanted my kids to chase after their dreams. I would back them up in every way and I meant it. Jenna knew it, too and she had rewarded me with something sweeter than just a kiss. I'll give you a hint: it actually led up to our third child.

"How many times are you going to make me an aunt?" Serena asked.

"Until your sister-in-law tells me to stop getting in between her legs."

My sister made a face at me, but it followed with the sweet smile that I was familiar with. She knew that I was teasing her, considering my vulgarity that time around. I loved that my sister was still with Jenna and me, though, one day, she was going to have to leave and lead her own life. That wasn't too far away. She was legally an adult but until she could afford an apartment of her own, she was going to be staying with us and save thousands of dollars that would have gone to the dorms.

"I'm getting old..."

* * *

Jenna's POV

I hugged my swollen belly. I got the feeling that this baby was going to be as big as his brother and his father. I don't know why; maternal instinct, I suppose. I felt him kick me gently and it made me smile, despite the awful heat. Thankfully, the weather would be cooler when the time came to pop this big guy out of me. It was only three months more, I reminded myself. I reminded myself that I had two, two-year-old toddlers to keep me busy and a horny husband to boot. I smiled. I was thankful to have my husband, despite that he wasn't the easiest man to love at first considering his bad attitude towards everyone at my parents' dinner party that first night. Overtime, though, I began to fall in love with the man underneath the arrogance and pride that he portrayed. I loved him deeply and passionately. I could never let him go. I wanted to give him as many children as I could.

_Only three months to go._

I slowly hauled myself towards the playroom that Lee made for our twins. They loved spending time there and I knew that was where I would find them. Serena was taking a break from college applications and job hunting so she could look after her little niece and nephew. Anne was off elsewhere in the house, more than likely writing poems. I found out recently that she took up writing poetry and poured her heart onto paper. Most of them were dark and about abuse...her past experiences. This was good for her, though Lee had been rather concerned about it in the beginning. Once he saw that there was nothing bad happening, he backed off. He was still concerned for his cousin, though he didn't say anything out loud.

_You're a good man, Lee Bryant._


	28. Chapter 28

Jenna's POV

I was thankful that the weather finally cooled off because now my not-so-little bun in the oven was keeping me warm. The doctor said this baby boy was going to be as big as his older brother, if not bigger. The doctor wanted to induce me four weeks early, but I wouldn't have it. I wanted to carry this baby to term, no matter how big that he got. I would simply have him through C-Section, which was what I wanted anyway. I had one month left and everything was going alright with this pregnancy, though I did have a bit of a scare a couple of weeks ago when he quit kicking. I was afraid that he had died in my womb so when he started kicking again, Lee and I were so relieved. My husband decided to take leave again to take care of me, much to my frustration. He had been taking too many days off to take care of me. I protested this but I got rebuked.

"I'm your husband, Jenna." Lee said. "It's my job to take care of you. Besides, I'm the freaking CEO. I can take leave when I want."

This was true. Since he was at the top, there was no one else there to tell him what to do. I had tried to convince him that I would be okay, but he wouldn't hear of it. My goodness, my Lee was much more stubborn than I gave him credit for. I guess I couldn't complain, though. I did enjoy it when he was home with me and kids. Serenity and Jade probably enjoyed it more than I did since they adored their dad, though Jade had a tendency to cling to me or the girls when Lee wasn't home. As long as it was someone he knew, he wasn't a very shy baby. His sister, on the other hand, was very shy. She only let me or her father hold her.

As for the girls, Serena and Anne, Serena had gotten into NYU with ease and with a scholarship on top of that. She had a very proud older brother and he started to ask about what she would major in. She was undecided, of course, but I had a feeling that she would go with an English major. She was still trying to find a job, but I had that all covered as I found a couple of jobs in the field that she would probably be interested in. As for Anne, she was starting the same process of trying to apply for college as well. She already had a part-time job, putting her ahead of Serena in that regard, but she was working hard to get out of state. I wasn't surprised because she had expressed a desire to travel the country and she wanted to be on her own. I didn't blame her for her wish to get away from everything, but I was very proud of the fact that she wanted to be independent.

_Now I'm getting depressed._

I didn't want my babies growing up that fast. They were only two years old and I had another one due in a month. They were so young. They've got a long time yet. They've barely learned to walk, thank you very much. I sighed and shook my head. There was no point in distressing myself over something that would happen over time. I hugged my unborn baby and my sleeping twins as they slept next to me in bed. They were sweet little angels...when they were sleeping, that is. They were quite a handful when they were awake. Once, I lost them both for a couple of hours in the mansion. I found them, later, with their father in his office. Lee was laughing really hard when I came to him about it. Those two babies were clinging onto his legs when he spun around in his chair and stuck his legs out. Needless to say, I was worn out trying to find them.

"Oh!"

I clamped down on my tongue to see if I had waken my little ones, but they were snoozing away like I hadn't made a sound at all. My unborn son kicked me really hard and I was glad for that. It just reassured me that he was still alive and kicking, albeit restless. He was kicking and squirming like there was no tomorrow. I didn't blame him. I was just as restless, but my husband had me on bed rest. I sighed with exasperation but he liked it when he had his way.

Lee quietly entered the bedroom. He picked up the twins carefully and held them both as they continued to sleep. My husband looked so good holding them. It was such a perfect picture. You wouldn't think that such a big, cold guy like him would be sitting here with me and tenderly holding onto a pair of toddlers in his arms. Serenity began to whimper.

* * *

Lee's POV

"Shh..."

I carefully readjusted her in my arm to make her a little bit more comfortable. Thankfully that was all that she needed because she went back to her afternoon nap. Jade was sleeping like a rock. I hate to admit it but he was definitely like me when it came to that regard. No matter how oddly positioned he was, he managed to sleep peacefully. My mother-in-law told me it was because babies were very flexible so it didn't bother them how they slept. It felt really nice to hold these two in my arms.

"You really are good with them, Lee." My wife said.

I felt her soft lips against my cheek. I quickly turned to catch her lips with mine. I couldn't go a day without kissing her pink lips. It was a ritual and a need on my part. I loved the taste of her lips and passion put into our kisses. There were days that I came close to taking her, though her swollen belly kind of put a stop to that. However, my devious wife had other ways of keeping me happy, even though there was no need for her to go through such lengths. I'm supposed to be the one making us happy but I was pleased that she wanted me to be happy, too.

"It's what makes a marriage." She said.

She was right. A marriage was a partnership and we had to be partners and put in equal effort to make each other happy. We did a lot to make sure one or the other was taken care of. We would split up responsibilities when it came to the twins, like bath and feeding times. One parent would feed them and the other would bathe them, though Jenna enjoyed bathing them more. I did too but for different reasons, if you get my drift. I felt like an expert now when it came to kids; otherwise, she and I wouldn't have agreed to have more kids in the first place.

"Your youngest child kicked me really hard." Jenna whispered to me.

That made me happy. I was just as scared as Jenna when he had quit kicking that one week. We both thought he had died in her womb but thankfully that wasn't the case. That was why I put my wife on bed rest so she wouldn't stress herself so much. She wasn't happy with me but I wasn't about to budge either. I loved my wife and I wanted her to be relaxed and happy.


	29. Chapter 29

Jenna's POV

My due date had come and gone but that was alright with me. Ever since I had that scare with my baby, I wanted him to stay inside my womb for as long as possible so he could be strong and healthy. Like his brother, Jade, he was a big baby and I was alright with that. It just indicated that he was a healthy boy. My doctor had tried to talk me out of carrying my Jacob Lee to term, but I wouldn't have it. I wanted him to grow as much as possible, even if it meant having him come out through a C-Section...which would be the case. Baby Jacob barely fit in my womb as it was but he had quit growing. Lee was a proud papa of another big boy. He told me that all the men on his side of the family were pretty big guys and it was continuing on to our sons.

As for our little Jacob, the name came from none other than my husband. It turned out that his middle name was Jacob but he had been reluctant to tell me his middle name until today. How did I miss this? I'm not sure if I even saw it on our marriage license. Oh, well. I quite liked the name and I wanted to name our baby that. He would be Jacob Lee Bryant. Lee had been reluctant to name him that at first but when he tried the name out for himself, he liked it better, so we stuck with it. Jacob squirmed restlessly inside me. I think he was ready to come out and, quite frankly, so was I. As much as I loved having him inside me for the past nine months, I was ready to get him out so he could join the rest of our family.

"I know, Jacob." I said to him. "Those doctors are taking way too long."

The doctors had scheduled my C-Section for eight o'clock this morning but it was eleven o'clock now...three freaking hours late. Lee noticed that I was getting agitated and quietly reminded me to calm down and relax. Stress for the baby wouldn't do him good, Lee said. I sighed as I kissed my husband's hand. Lee was getting restless too but he focused on our third child, who was still inside me. Jacob was still restless so I decided to speak to him in soft tones as his father rubbed my stomach in small circles.

Suddenly, the door to my room opened and the doctors finally came in. My husband snapped at them for being three hours late and keeping me waiting. God, I'm the luckiest woman in the world to have a man like Lee. He was powerful and used his influence to get whatever he wanted. He was going to speak with whoever was in charge with scheduling my appointment and let them have it as well. That was when I stepped in and soothed him, despite my discomfort. I reminded him that we were going to have our third child and now wasn't the time to be an aggravated dad.

"Alright." He sighed.

* * *

Lee's POV

Jacob Lee Bryant joined us at 11:15 that morning and he was twenty-three inches long and eleven and a half pounds. Just like his older siblings, he had a good set of lungs and knew what he wanted. In his case, he wanted me, his dad. He warmed up to me quite quickly, which was a surprise. He took to his grandparents, his cousin and aunts-save for Jessie, whom he shied away from (smart kid), and, of course, his older siblings. Jade was curious about his brother so my father-in-law got him close to Jacob and they quickly bonded when the eldest child of three took his brother's hand into his. It was quite an amazing sight to see. Serenity, on the other hand, wasn't as fast to take to her new brother but she eventually got used to him...after much protest on her part. My mother-in-law had to take her out of the room to calm her down before they came back into the room.

"Well," My father-in-law said. "We will leave you all to tend to Jacob."

I kissed the twins good-bye and told them that I would see them soon. Serenity didn't want to leave but she fell asleep quickly afterwards, leaving no room for argument. I loved her. She was just like her mother. In mannerisms, Jade was kind of like me and Serenity was like her mother. I slept like a rock and Jade picked that up and Serenity was quite a devious little darling, like her mother. My god, we were seeing clones in our children...and I don't think that's a bad thing. Being a father rocks. In the next eighteen years, though, I'll probably be saying something completely opposite of what I just said.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Well, everyone, here's the last chapter of my story. However, that doesn't mean that I don't plan on doing more "Pride and Prejudice" stories. I had loads of fun doing that particular fandom so you guys can count on seeing more Lee and Jenna in other situations. Hope to see you guys again! Read and enjoy! Feedback always welcome!

* * *

Jenna's POV

_Three years later..._

"Mommy!" Serenity called.

"I'm in daddy's office, sweetie!" I called back.

A five-year-old Serenity came into Lee's office with her teddy bear behind her. I noticed that one of the button eyes had popped loose so I would have to sew it back on. She loved that bear. My father had given her that bear on her third birthday and she had been attached to that stuffed animal since. I sighed as I looked at my little girl. Lee's features were becoming more prominent in her. The shape of his eyes and the exact shade of his eyes were present and her hair...dear god, it was so beautiful. I enjoyed running my fingers through her hair. It was just as soft and silky as her father's. Brushing it was such a joy and pulling them into pigtails was my favorite past times. Every time I did her hair, I would sit her on the bathroom counter and we would play silly games as I did her hair to distract her from the occasional yanking that I tried to avoid (children have such sensitive skin). In eleven years, she would be a beautiful young woman and an attractive, female, carbon copy of her father.

"Will you fix my bear?"

Serenity held her yellow teddy bear up to me. This was repairable. I was glad that she came in when she did; otherwise, I would have jumped my husband, like I had earlier. I was still in his lap when I heard Serenity come down the hall, looking for me. Can you blame me for having a sexy man, like Lee, for a husband? I am of the opinion that we have the spiciest marriage out of the married couples that I knew...and the most fertile. I was pregnant for the third time with identical twin boys, which pleased my Lee and my parents to no end. My mother actually confessed to me one day of being envious of us because she and my father, in their early days of marriage, had been trying to have boys but got girls instead. She grinned at me. Now that Lee and I were producing grandsons for them, she was tasked with the challenge of finding gifts for the boys. My mother loved a challenge.

"Should I give you more grandsons, then?" I asked with a wink.

"Please do, but wait until you have these two, first."

We laughed. That conversation was two weeks ago, but it was still fresh in my mind. I hadn't shared a laugh with my mother for so long. I sighed. I took my little girl with me to the bedroom, where I kept my sewing kit. That had been a present from my mother when I got pregnant with Jade and Serenity. She wanted me to have that for when one of their stuffed toys started to come apart. I was glad to have it. I carefully picked up my daughter and set her on the bed with me. I kissed her on the head before sitting down and setting to work on sewing the eye back onto her bear. She was getting so big. Her twin brother, Jade, was already a solid carbon copy of his father, though he still had a bit of growing up to do.

Jade is a strong, sturdy boy who loved to horse around and play rough. However, when it came to his younger siblings, he was quite gentle. I was surprised by this attitude, considering his young age. Yes, he was definitely acting like his father. Protective, yet gentle. However, I will admit to the fact that I am not ready to see how he will act as a teenager. For all I know, he'll go from being a little lamb to a jackwagon (kind of like his father) but I shouldn't be saying that about my son. Speaking of my son, my third baby, Jacob, was quite a handful but when his grandfather was around, he behaved quite well. He was teaching him to be a gentleman (whenever I was around, anyway) but I suspect he was teaching Jacob other things that he should be learning at the tender age of three and I'm not about to go there. Well, at least I knew that my dad and mom loved their grandchildren.

Serena and Anne were both away at college now, both in their sophomore year. Serena was, as I suspected, an English major, with a concentration in literature. She thoroughly enjoyed literature and journalism. She had a part-time job as a local journalist at the NY Times, making her older brother quite proud. Anne, on the other hand, was attending the University of Colorado-Boulder. Her major was Child Psychology. The thought made me smile. She was going to use her own experiences of abuse as a tool to help others that were in that same position. She also had an English minor, also with a concentration in Literature, except she was aiming towards poetry. Anne came home to visit every two weeks to see us. She brought presents for her little cousins and actually made booties for the unborn twins.

"The boys thank you, Anne." I told her.

They had been kicking me non-stop on her recent visit home. I was seven months pregnant with these two. I knew that these guys would be big but not as big as Jade and Jacob. Call it my maternal instinct. I reckoned that they would weigh about eight and half pounds, no more than nine. I sighed. At twenty-eight years old and mother of soon-to-be five, I felt like an expert at being a parent, though I know there's a whole lot more to learn about child rearing.

"Okay, Serenity. I fixed Mr. Bear for you." I said to my daughter.

"Thank you, mommy."

She gave me the sweetest of smiles and I couldn't help but kiss her pink cheeks before sending her on to play. As for Jade, he was down for an afternoon nap and he was out like a light bulb. He had been a little bit cranky after waking up with an earache last night. Poor Jade. I was about to lie down for a nap myself when Lee came in with Jade in his arms. I noticed that he was a bit flushed and his breathing was shallow.

"I think this one has a fever." My husband said.

Mama to the rescue. I got out of bed and went to fetch the thermometer. A mother's work was never done.

* * *

A/N #2: And that is it, ladies and gentleman! I'm really sad to see this project end because I had such a blast with this, but we will see Jenna and Lee in other stories down the road, maybe not as Darcy or Elizabeth but as other characters. We will see. Again, feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
